Anna
by Laurelin11
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Jack and Anna, the two names that become one to almost every pirate in the Caribbean. Anna loves Jack, and Jack loves her in return. But, when Will, the medallion, and The Black Pearl get in the way, who knows what will happen? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF, DON'T OWN DISNEY, DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT ANNA! Just wanted to get that straight.. * drum roll * here's the story!  
  
I took in a deep sigh as I looked into the ocean.  
"Anna?"  
"Hm?" I said as he said my name.  
"Ahum," he cleared his throat.  
I stood up and looked at him, "Yes Cap'n," I said with as much energy I had. Being out at sea for a few weeks, you get bored.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir, I'm fine, just bored I guess," I said.  
"Okay now you may call me by my name, just needed that boost, you know, Captain, gives you confidence."  
I gave a short laugh and looked down, my feet were cold, and wet.  
"Jack?" I said trying to get his attention.  
"Yes Anna?" he said while looking out at the land ahead.  
"We're taking in water," I said while looking up at him. From his proud stance on the mast, he slouched and said, "Again?"  
I nodded my head and he grabbed the bucket and started to scoop water out of the boat, me with my hands, scooping and splashing it over the edge.  
"Look," Jack said, as he pointed in the direction that I was not facing.  
I looked over and saw three skeletons along with a sign saying "Pirates ye be warned." I looked over there at them in grief and slowly bowed my head as Jack put two fingers on his head and slowly reached outward, kind of like a mellow salute, to pay homage.  
Amazingly we were still moving, I noticed for the skeletons were moving away from us, as the land got closer. We started to shovel out water again.  
We looked at each other after a while of scooping with hardly any success, and looked up and then out to the land ahead, then back to each other.  
  
Standing with full confidence, making our entrance at the harbor, I looked at Jack and he looked at me and we both smiled. He placed his hand on my hand, holding the mast.  
Everyone stared and made rude comments about what we're wearing, mostly what I was wearing, not a dress that's what, but hey, that's what you get for being a pirate (or a suspected pirate in this case) with your boat slowly sinking, you and your Captain on the mast.  
Slowly going down we were close to our drop off, the pier.  
"Ladies first," he said as he extended a hand.  
"Thank you," I said and I placed my feet on the pier, Jack following.  
  
We started to walk forward and ran into a man holding a clipboard with a small child at his side.  
"What? Hold up there, you." The man said as we stopped and reluctantly turned around. I cleared my throat trying to get his attention to be acknowledged. "And lady, " I gave a short smile, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks. And I shall need to know your name."  
Jack and I looked at each other and then looked at our boat, which sunk, only the top part of the mast at the surface.  
""What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name," Jack said as he placed 3 shillings on the clipboard.  
We walked away as the man said, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," and I grabbed the man's shilling bag on the table and threw it over my head to Jack.  
We kept walking and ended up at this beautiful ship. There were two guards guarding it though. No problem for the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, and me, Anna Walker. I need a better name, co-captain, lieutenant, first mate, something.  
"Wait here Anna," he said, "you know what to do, right savvy?"  
"Yes, I do, I'll meet you on the boat." I said as I made my way to a pole.  
  
~*~Hey, everyone this is the revised Chappy One, so pleaz review, yeah, thankies!~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Only own Anna, nothing else. Chapter 2 is up (all in the same day too, amazing!)  
  
I hid and watched as Jack distracted the guards talking about the Black Pearl I think. There was a short pier that led to the boat, I grabbed on the side of it, feet dangling toward the water at the bottom. I slowly made my way across and quietly pulled myself as I made my way on top of the boat. I looked at Jack seeing how he was doing, bored I could tell, he caught my eye and gave a small acknowledgment with his eyebrows, still listening to the guards bickering. I walked quietly around the ship and inspected it, good ship. Very good ship.  
I walked over to the wheel of the ship and turned it back and forth, like I'd be steering the ship. The over-all complexion of the ship was good. I looked at Jack and gave him a thumps-up, saying everything was good for him to inspect. That man is so good he could distract and slither through the rules. I made my way off, hanging over the side again, I don't think I should get wet, because I will leave a trail of wet footprints and people could easily follow me if I had to run.  
I felt stomping and vibrating as the guards made their way over to Jack, okay maybe he isn't that good. He'll probably get them to distract themselves again though.  
I slowly made my way across and got back up, amazingly keeping hidden at the same time.  
I heard a huge splash, like someone or something fell from something very high into the water.  
I looked over to where the sound came from and saw ripples and waves moving away from the center, where the thing fell. I saw the two guards and Jack looking at it. Jack turned around to look around for me, but couldn't find me from where I was. He faced toward the splash and I heard him talking, I'm not sure what he said, but he said something and the guards responded. He handed him his stuff and right after that he dived into the water. It must be a person if he's going in to get him or her. That or a chest of treasure.  
I waited in anticipation to see if the rescue was successful. Sure enough Jack surfaced with a young woman in his grasp. Swimming toward the dock, I rushed over to the dock to try to help in some way.  
"What happened?" I asked as I squated on the side of the young woman, by the looks of her, around the same age as me, younger, but around my age.  
"Who ar-" One of the guards started to ask me.  
"She fell from that cliff," he said. I realized the problem and cut off her corset. She gasped for air and began to spit out water.  
"Long drop, I never did believe those things were worth wearing, dangerous, they are," I said.  
She just stared at us, eyes wide, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
"Where did you get that?" Jack asked as he looked at a pendant, of Aztec gold, how did she get that?!  
Jack and I exchanged puzzled looks.  
Just then, a group of British officers rushed over.  
A big man with a wig on, helped her up and more officers came towards up and had us at gunpoint. "On your feet," a tall man said, with him and one of his lackeys' swords pointed at us. The man with the wig helped the young lady up, "Elizabeth. Are you alright?" he said and placed a jacket on the young lady. "Yes, I'm fine," she said in a formal voice. "Shoot them!" he said to one of the guards.  
That's not nice, shooting the rescuers.  
"Father! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" the young lady said.  
I cleared my throat. Second time today, honestly.  
"Rescuers." She corrected herself.  
I gave them a short smile and some didn't like that and glared, however the young lady gave me a smile back, a very small one, I understood that we were surrounded by all these people!  
The captain or their little leader as I suspected said, "I believe thanks are in order."  
The co-captain person came up to me to shake my hand. The leader did the same to Jack. Jack and I looked at each other and hesitantly shook their hands.  
"Ha!" the leader said as he and his little sidekick raised our sleeves on our left forearm to reveal our pirate brands, a large "P", representing that we were pirates.  
"Had a brush with the East India trading company did we? Pirates," he said.  
"Hang them!" the father of the lady said.  
"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He said to another guard.  
The man that shook Jack's hand pushed the sleeve up further.  
"Well, well.Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he said with a smirk on his face, I want to punch him so badly.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir," Jack said.  
The man did same to me, and found nothing.  
"Sir, if you would please," I said while picking up his hand and then dropping it to the side. "I don't have one, sir,"  
He gave a short nod to me and said, "name or no name you are a pirate, miss, and for me to think that there were no female pirates,"  
"I wouldn't say that," Jack said to him.  
I don't like it at ALL when people say that they're all sexist, I swear!  
"There are plenty of woman pirates all of equal or more strength than men pirates, thank you very much!" I said, stopping myself for they were placing irons on us, and I didn't want them to get really mad at me.  
"Well, I don't see your ship anywhere, Captain," he said.  
"We're in the market as it were," Jack said.  
"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the guards that Jack had a talk with earlier said.  
"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." He said while passing Jack's effects to the man.  
"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north," the man said while going threw Jack's effects. He unsheathed his sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."  
"But you have heard of me," Jack said. I gave a short smile as the man that pulled up my sleeve noticed me.  
"Your effects ma'am?" he said with an outreached arm. Sure, I'm just going to hand it to you.  
"Commodore, I really must protest!" the young lady said to the commodore.  
"Carefully, Lieutenant," he said ignoring, Elizabeth, as I have learned.  
"Pirate or not this man saved my life, along with this woman's help," she said.  
"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." He said like he knew everything.  
"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack said in remark.  
"Indeed," the man said.  
"Finally," Jack said as they finished putting the shackles on us.  
He wrapped it around the lady's neck. I pulled out my pistol.  
Everyone had us at gunpoint. "No! Don't shoot!" the father of Elizabeth said.  
"I knew you'd warm up to me." He said. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack said cockily, as always, but mostly the reason was because the girl had my pistol to her head.  
"It's Miss Swann." She said sternly.  
"Oh," I said sarcastically. She gave a glaring look at me, and I raised my eyebrows for a short while, as if acknowledging her that I meant to do that.  
"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." Jack said gesturing for her to put on his stuff. "Come, come, dear, we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." She strapped on his belt, placed on his hat, soon after she finished, "Easy on the goods, darling." Jack said while smiling, showing his gold teeth.  
"You're despicable," she said again sternly.  
"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square." He said with another smirk. She looked at me, as if she wanted me to go on her side. Gee, just because I smiled at you, doesn't mean I'm going to be you're friend. I'm a pirate. It was silent, lets put a threat in, just for fun.  
"Nobody move or Miss Swann here get's it," I said.  
"Y-you're bluffing," the commodore said,  
"Oh, she never bluffs," Jack said defending me. "Only when she wants to,"  
"Want to take that risk?" I said as I took cocked my pistol.  
  
~*~ Thank you SO much FrannieGurl2006 for reviewing my story, and saying she likes it!!! That's a good thing too, more chapters will be up soon!~*~ ~*~Hey, new revised Chappy, yep, yep, yep!~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything or any characters except Anna.(  
  
Everything was silent until Jack said something, as usual.  
"You will all remember this as the day you almost caught the famous Captain Jack Sparrow," he said.  
"And Co-captain Anna Walker," I said, hey I want to be recognized too! I'm a skillful pirate that everyone should fear.. Or maybe not..  
Jack took the shackles away from Elizabeth's neck and pushed her towards the group of officials, he hit a lever next to him. Jack grabbed onto a rope and started swinging, I went the less "show offy" way if you please. I heard gunfire while running and knew that he would make it, but in the back of my mind, hoping that he was all right.  
I ran down the dock ran through a few ships and made to where Jack ended up at the same time he did, maybe a little faster, since I was in front.  
We ran and dodged the guards that were running around looking for us, amazingly not killing or hurting anyone. We ran in a room, next to the street, supposedly a shop. A Blacksmiths, I noticed as we walked in.with a man in a barrel, drunk probably.  
We walked slowly up to him as Jack made noises to see if he was awake. I stomped my feet once or twice, the noises got louder as we stopped and figured he was drunk and wasn't going to be woken up anytime soon.  
"Just as I thought," he said.  
"Maybe because of the liquor bottle he's holding in his hand?" I said.  
"Yes," he said as he was about to say something but changed the subject.  
"First order of business," Jack said as he looked at me, "getting out of these," he said as he held up his shackles.  
Jack placed his hat on a barrel and we looked around for something to help us get us out of these. We're in a blacksmiths, shouldn't be that hard...should it?  
I found a hammer just then, "Jack," I said as I signaled him to come over. He came over and laid his hands on either side of the barrel.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"Ready," he said as he braced himself. I whacked the shackles and nothing happened, I did it again, and again and again, until he stopped me.  
"Anna, don't hurt yourself, let a man do it," he said as he put out his hand for me to give him the hammer.  
Stupid men and their egos, I don't think I should argue against this one but instead, let him make a fool of himself.  
"Here you go man," I said playing along while handing him the hammer.  
I did the same and pretended like I was bracing myself for him to actually do it.  
And, he swung the hammer and nothing happened and he did a few times more than me, I didn't stop him for I was trying to hold back my laughs.  
"Jack, stop," I said, putting my hand on his hand. We looked at each other and I mocked him after a little silence, I knew that he knew that I was never going to let him forget that one.  
"Let a man do it," I mocked in a deep voice, and I laughed and he started to walk around trying to find something else to get his hands free.  
We found a donkey and Jack found a metal rod, red hot at one end and made the donkey go which turned the cranks and got us free.  
"I thought you could have done that, man, not the donkey," I said while laughing a bit after that.  
"Yes, Anna, I get it, either both of us don't know how to swing a hammer or whoever made that wasn't a good blacksmith, at all," he said surrendering.  
I gave a smile and then we heard someone open the door.  
"Quick!" he whispered as we ducked and we hid behind a few barrels.  
  
~*~How does every1 like it? Thankzx 2 veritasa, Candysweet, and crystal! U guys r great, oh yeah, and forgot to put this in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to go back and do it all over again, so I'm doing it know.. Don't read this if u haven't watched the movie yet.and if u haven't seen it, go and see it now, it's a GREAT movie! Have a nice day, maties!~*~ REVISED CHAPTER, yeah, it's different from the new one. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything 'cept Anna and yeah, I think that's 'bout it, for now, MWHAHAHA!  
  
A man walked in the shop, apparently the owner or the assistant, he seemed too young to be the owner though. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair, tied back and dark brown eyes. He had the regular apparel on, for a regular commoner.  
He walked towards the donkey, seeing that the donkey was frightened and he calmed it by petting it gently after he closed the door, didn't look like he locked it, we could still get out of here.  
He then walked towards the man on the barrel. "Right where I left you," he said to him. Or maybe to himself.  
He walked over to the hammer that we were trying to get out of the shackles with, and that was not where we found it...  
"That's not where I left you," he said as he put it back. Rather observant, mate isn't he?  
And for all the bad things to happen.  
"My hat!" Jack whispered, ever so quietly, only for me to hear.  
Thank God the man didn't hear that.  
I gave Jack a worried look, with some disapproval in it.  
The man began to walk slowly towards the hat.  
"Wait here, don't give yourself away until you think the time is right," Jack whispered again. I nodded, of course I knew that, but I couldn't argue with him, not now.  
Jack stood up as the man was facing the other way and Jack hopped out of the shadows with his sword write above the man's hand, which was about to take the hat.  
The man turned around quickly and saw him, "You're the one their hunting, the pirate, where's your friend?" he asked. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack said in question, changing the subject, trying not to give me away. I smiled in my hidden spot of the shop.  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." He said  
sternly, touchy, isn't he? "Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me -" Jack said as he made for the door, avoiding a fight, waste of time it is. I slowly crawled towards the door, just in case we really do get out of here that easily. The man took a sword from one of the stands. He ran up to Jack and crossed blades with him. "Do you think it wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack said. "You threatened Miss Swann," he said glaringly. Oh, a little relationship here? Talking to myself (not out loud) I decided that I should make my way over to where that men got a sword to get one too, my sword broke, I should've grabbed one before that bloody man came! And of all the times for it to be broken too!  
But I do have a pistol..  
I'll do that after so I could at least show my skill with a blade.  
I watched as Jack and the man we're sword fighting, that guy's pretty good for a person who isn't a pirate. The two of them were talking but I wasn't really paying attention to it, for I wanted a new sword.  
I began to slowly and silently crawl over to the rack of swords.  
Was it just me or was Jack teaching the boy to fight? Or something like that.  
Jack ran for the door and the man threw a sword, inches or maybe centimeters from Jack's face. Very good for a person who isn't a pirate.  
Jack struggled to pull the sword out of the door to use it against the man and I couldn't help but laughing out loud.  
Then I was in trouble.  
  
~~~*~~~ I know, I know short chapter, I started high school today, it's scary, but in reality, not that bad. Oh crap, now you all know my age! Ah well, that's okay, Savvy? More to come.. Hmmm? Why is Anna in trouble u will figure out soon, I promise, do we have an accord? He he he..always wanted to say that. ~~~*~~~ REVISED 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Read the first chappy for that, I don't want to write it all over again.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked the pointed tip of his sword was at my neck.  
"Uh." I began to say. Gotta think of an excuse.  
I began to quiver, trying to fit in with my new character.  
"Oh, kind sir," I said in a shaky voice, "would you please help me, that man over there, he took me, hostage, he did, he took me away from my family, my poor old children, three of 'em I have, and they're father, my husband, he killed him!" I said in that same voice while crying on the man's boot.  
I glanced over at Jack who gave me a look of disapproval and quickly changed it to a yes-I-did-that-and-I'm-not-going-to-give-her-back-ha! look as Will looked over to him.  
"Aw, well, not to worry, I'll kill him and you could go back to your family!" he said, maybe I shouldn't have done that, gives him more reason to harm Jack, oh well. He can handle himself.I think.  
The man began to walk away towards Jack as I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but changed quickly to that helpless peasant girl look as he turned around to look at me, "Not to worry," he said.  
"God bless your soul, kind sir," I said.  
"The name's Will love," he said as he began to duel with Jack some more. With another roll of the eyes, I made my way to the sword rack, hoping that Will wouldn't look back at where I was. Luckily, Jack was preventing that by talkin' about swords, footwork, and girls. Quite funny actually, until Will said something about killing pirates.  
Up on the roof planks now, dueling kind of funny, how they got up there too. I finally reached the sword rack and grabbed one, right when they came down, I quietly made my way to Will and stood right behind him.  
I pointed my sword at his throat and said, "One more move, Will, and I'll cut your throat,"  
However the position we were in wasn't that great. With me behind Will, sword pointed at his throat, Will's sword was right at Jack's throat, not a good time to come out, Jack would have dodged it but he saw me and stopped. Jack with no weapon of course.  
Will was speechless for a while, oh boo hoo, I betrayed you.  
"You, you lied," he said not moving.  
"Yes, yes I did, the names Anna, Will, I'm a pirate too," I said.  
"I kinda figured that out," he said, there was a pause until Will said, "Well, you don't move or I'll cut your friend's throat!"  
There was a long pause, trying to figure out what to do next.  
"We're stuck here aren't we?" Will said.  
I glanced at Jack and he gave me a look, which I knew of course, simple plan, really.  
"No," I said and Jack kicked his sword and at the perfect time, I grabbed Will and pointed him in my direction and said "hi," and threw him back at Jack for some more sword fighting, with two pirates, not a good match for poor Will.  
Blocking, thrusting and running was what really happened for the next few minutes.  
"Anna?" Jack said while still fighting Will  
"Yes?" I said.  
"I think I changed me mind, love," he said, "maybe he's not that bad of a blacksmith,"  
I nodded and kept dueling and even when it was two against one the bloke actually managed to rid us of our weapons! But that didn't stop us. Jack grabbed a sack of dirt or a dirt-like substance for that matter and poured it on Will who couldn't see a thing at the moment. Giving us time to pull out our pistols.  
"You cheated!" he said.  
"Pirate," Jack said as I nodded my head.  
Just then, Jack was unconscious; the man with the bottle hit him on the head with it! And was knocked out cold.  
I gave out a frustrated groan and realized that the blooming' idiot knocked the pistol out of my hand while doing so.  
Will grabbed me and faced me towards the door of which officials and officers are going to come pouring out from to hang us, or put us in prison and then hang us, it wasn't a good position at all.  
I struggled for a moment and then I kicked Will on the shin, to make him, for a second, let go.  
I ran after the door that Will came out of and then the blacksmith man that knocked out my captain grabbed me, right when everyone came in. Including the Commodore, just my luck. Ah, they would have probably brought him in anyway.  
  
~*~Thankzx to Dreamweaver for a review, a nice one ;) . Please Review, click the purple botton down there and review!!! I love to here ur guys feedback! Also u could email me or review about what you think I should do with the story, what you think I should add, any ideas on what to add, even though I kind of got it all figured out, but when I write everything usually changes! (. And do u think I should continue my story after the movie or just end it, whatever happens? U tell me, Bye bye!!! REVISED 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except Anna, even though I wished I owned a few other things..(  
  
"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives," the Commodore said while putting his sword back into his sheath.  
"Just doing my civic duty, sir," he said as he passed me to the Commodore like I was some kind of rag doll.  
Will stood there and looked like he did all that for nothing. Will did do most - no all of the work, except for knocking Jack unconscious!  
  
"We're stuck in prison," I said as I lowered my hat and sat in the far corner.  
"Yes we are, love," he said.  
There was a long pause, I was trying to think of my way out, Jack was probably to, or else he would be talkin' up a storm.  
There were some noises in the background of the prisoners next to us.  
"Come here, boy. Nice juicy bone. Come here. Come on," they all said.  
I shook my head as I looked to the other prisoner's cell and saw them holding up a bone for the dog. The dog with the keys that is. He just sat there not moving at all.  
I shook my head as Jack said, "You could keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move,"  
One of the prisoners came up to the bars, separating us and them, "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."  
I gave a small smile because I had the perfect sarcastic answer to that, but I figured that I shouldn't do it, because of the position we're in, we're going to be stuck with them for a while.  
  
"BOOM!"  
A loud noise came from outside about an hour later.  
Jack and I looked at each other and immediately knew what that sound was, it was cannon fire. We ran toward the barred window. "It's the pearl," Jack and I whispered together as we watched the Black Pearl firing at villages and markets and everything else, it didn't matter to them where they hit.  
"Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." One of the prisoners said while his face rested on the wall separating us.  
"If there are no survivors, then where do the stories come from?" I asked them.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting and Jack and I talking about possibilities on why they're here, what they're doing and so forth.  
There was another huge "boom" but this time it was closer, way closer. It hit the wall opening the prisoners cell next to us. The impact was so great Jack and I almost flew to hit the cell door.  
"My sympathies friend, it's no matter of luck at all." The same prisoner said to us before leaving the cell to be free again.  
I sighed as I looked at the tiny whole on our side that the cannon left for us. Jack sat in front of it, resting his head on the crack. Hardly big enough to fit a small dog threw.  
"We gotta get out of here," I said to Jack.  
He didn't say anything, thinking again probably.  
He turned around after a few moments and looked at the dog far from our cell.  
"Have you seen that bone, love?" he asked.  
I raised my eyebrows and shook my head, but I grabbed the bone for him anyway.  
"Come on, doggy. Give us our freedom again. It's you and ol' Jack , come on. Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer." He said. The dog stopped. I grabbed the bone from him that was outside of the cell, tempting the dog to come. "I've always had a way with animals," I said as I rested my arm out of the cell, with the bone in my hand. "Come one boy," I said in a happy voice, "Come here, c'mon, c'mon, that's a good boy, good doggy," he walked toward me as I looked at Jack and gave him one of those looks that I could do something better than you, or a Ha! I was right! Look. I looked back out of the cell and saw the dog walking down the stairs, keys and all. "No! Come back!" I yelled after the dog. I looked at Jack just waiting for all of the teasing I was going to get from him. "I have a way with animals," he said as he mocked me in a higher voice. "Oh shut up," I said as I hit him with the bone.  
  
~*~ hi every1 thankzx 2 pir8_wuman84 and Dreamweaver for reviewing my story, all reviews are appreciated, except flames, constructive critisim is good, but no flames! I'm going to re-do some of the chapters so that they match the movie a lot better. I only watched the movie twice and my parents said that they wouldn't take me anymore, maybe I could just walk..Anyway! I'm doing this because a website has FINALLY made a SCRIPT FOR POTC..just so every1 sees (. The URL is:  
  
that. It only has the words, not a lot of what we see in the movie, but great script otherwise, it is the first one on the net! BYE BYE!!! Please review they make me want to write more and faster ( 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything (, 'cept Anna.  
  
We waited for a while in our cell, hoping that something would happen, like another miracle, only the miracle hitting our cell, didn't happen, but instead we had a couple of visitors.  
  
"This ain't the armory!" A man said from outside our cell, he looked like a pirate, and smelled like one too. Ew. God, he's worse than Jack!  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow." He said. I stayed in my corner, trying not to be noticed.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much," Twigg said, he looked around our cell and found me, "or maybe they 'ave, looks like you got a lass wit' you now,"  
  
"I'm not his lass," I said rather calmly.  
  
"You're not?" Jack asked as he looked back at me.  
  
I gave him one of those shut up looks and someone finally spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" the other pirate asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked still sitting calmly in my corner.  
  
"Because I wan' to! Tell me, now!" he said. Oh, wow, I was to far away to be threatened in a cell and he wants me to tell him now!  
  
"Wait, I know who you are!" Twigg said to me. Damn! "You're that lass, the woman pirate lass, I 'eard of, what was her name now?"  
  
"Anna, Anna Walker," Jack said. He takes the fun out of everything doesn't he?  
  
"Anna Walker! That was it!" he said.  
  
"Walker, yes, the one that could steal in a split second, the one that could man a ship with any crew, the one that could kill anyone if they annoy her in anyway!" I said, a threat, yes it was a threat.  
  
"Surprised you 'aven't killed Jack 'ere then!" The other pirate said as they both laughed.  
  
"Captain, if you please," Jack said.  
  
I thought for a while, why didn't I kill him, something was in him that I liked, or maybe the question was why didn't he kill me when he first saw me? I was stealing things from him. I gave a short laugh.  
  
"Well, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said. But, right then the pirate grabbed Jack's neck from outside the cell, but it wasn't a regular arm. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." He said  
  
"You know nothing of hell," the pirate said as he retracted his skeletal arm, as it turned back into a regular arm. I sat and watched, eyes widened.  
  
"That's very interesting," Jack said as they left. I looked at him and asked him a lot of questions that no one knew, for now.  
  
~*~ Hey! The website doesn't show up, well the Pirates of the Caribbean script words only, not that much of whats happening is (without the spaces) h t t p : / / w w w . h o s t u l t r a . c o m / ~ v a m p f I l e s / p i r a t e s s c r i p t 2 . h t m l yeah! Thankzx to Skye-Chan, (PS it should be working now, Skye.), Dreamweaver9, who reviews almost every chapter!! THANK YOU!!! Please review! (I know u want to.)~*~ Sorry 'bout the short chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: please go to chapter one for that, or some other chapter.thankzx :)  
  
"Maybe if you use this something will happen," I said to Jack who was picking the lock with his fingernail as I handed him a small bone. "Thank you, love," he said to me as he continued to pick. I sighed and looked over his shoulder, "try from this angle," I said while moving his hand. "Yes, yes, that might work," he said. We were both mumbling and thinking of ways to pick the lock when we heard footsteps. We looked at each other and Jack dropped the bone as he dropped to the ground and layed down. I went to my corner. I believe I've developed a good relationship with that corner. I picked something to look out, which (not surprising) the window, as Jack cast his gaze upward. "You, Sparrow!" a man said while walking to our cell, it was Will. "and you, Anna," "Walker, love, the names Anna Walker," I said to him while sliding my hat over my eyes. He couldn't do anything to me, he's good with a sword, but I'm sure giving him my name, won't hurt anything with the state we're in. Jack had realized this too and didn't say anything. "You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" he asked Jack, how'd he know that? "I've heard of it," he said. I began to think and finally came to a conclusion that Jack had talked about it with the two guards when we saved that girl, Elizabeth, Swann I think. "Where does it make berth?" Will asked. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta." Jack said.  
"Where is it?" he asked.  
"It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know  
where it is." I said to him while in my corner. I knew a little about the Pearl, not as much as Jack though, since he was the Captain and all.  
"Well, the ships real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will asked again.  
"Why are you asking us?" I asked Will.  
"Because you're pirates," he said while looking at us.  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked him  
"Never! They took Miss Swann," he said.  
Oh, Miss Swann.  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see." Jack said, "well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so, win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."  
"Or me," I said as I raised my hand up to get everybody's attention.  
"I can get you both out of here." He said.  
"And how are you to do that? The keys run off," I said with dismay. I thought I had a way with animals. Jack sat up.  
"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will said as he picked up a bench and placed it on the bottom of the cell door. With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."  
"What's your name?" Jack asked.  
"Will," he said.  
"We know that," I said, "what is your full name," I made my way to where Jack was and watched Will.  
"Will Turner," he said. Both Jack's and my eyes grew wide at the sound of the name.  
"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, right?" Jack asked.  
"Yes," Will said. And to think he, of all people, is Bootstraps' son.  
"Aha. Well, Mr. Turner, I changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he said.  
"Agreed," Will said as he shook hands with Jack.  
"Agreed," Jack said. Jack and I gave a quick glance at each other. That was easy. I hurried and change the subject, so he wouldn't catch his mistake. I nodded my head. "May you please, get us out, Will, or Mr. Turner, which do you prefer?" I asked him. "Well it's fine to call me-" "Will it is," I said as he lifted the cell door open. He gave a confused look, "hurry someone would have heard that," "Not without our effects," Jack said while grabbing both our effects and handing mine to me as we left.  
  
~*~ thankzx 2 Dreamweaver9, 4 reviewing again! UR GREAT!! Thankzx 2 Irish Destiny and Krillball6 for reviewing. It's amazing this chapter is actually longer than the last one! (I think.) Please review! ( ~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah we all know the deal, check out the first chapter to see it. UPDATE MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you read chapter 9 before please read it again, because I changed it, it's cooler! Thankzx Rowen for the idea.  
  
All three of us stood under a bridge, right next to the port and watched the ships, entering and departing. "We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked us. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack said to Will as I shrugged and nodded. We all looked around again as Jack brought up a question. "One question about your business boy, there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked as he and I both looked at Will. "I'd die for her," he said. "Oh, that's sweet," I said. "Well, that's good, no worry's then," he said to Will. We looked around once more and left to where Jack was leading us, and this time, both Will and I had no idea where we were going. "Jack," I whispered as we stopped behind the dock to avoid the guards. "Yes, love?" he whispered back. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Yes, I would like to know too," Will added in. "Never mind that now, just follow me." Jack said as he started walking fast again. Will and I exchanged looks, shrugged and followed Jack.  
  
...I don't know how I ended up here..  
  
We were in a small boat, usually used as a lifeboat on ships. Yes, we were in it, sort of. Jack, Will and I hid under the boat and made our way to the water. There was an air pocket for us to actually breathe from. Will was in the back, me in the middle and Jack in the front. "This is either madness or brilliance." Will said to Jack. "Those two words tie in with Jack more than you realize," I said. Right now, I would say toward the madness side, but, hey, we're not getting noticed. We got on to the "Dauntless" a very nice ship. "You know the deal don't you?" Jack said to me. "Hm?" I said stopping where I was in the middle of walking. He nodded his head to some barrels on the side of the ship. "What?" I whispered, "but I always have to and I wa-" Jack placed his fingers on my lips. "Please, love, do it for me," he said as he gave me the sweetest face, fine. "Fine, I'll do it," I said while rolling my eyes. "And don't-" "Come out until you think the time is right, I know Jack, it's been almost the third time today!" I said to him. Will just stood there watching the conversation. Jack nodded and sighed, "Okay, boy, let's go,"  
  
I peeked from behind the barrels. I've moved from the place where I started and ended up on the right side of the guards and officers. "Everyone stay calm we are taking over this ship," Jack said while he walked down the stairs. And Will, I don't know what Will was doing. Instead of going down the stairs, he jumps over the railing of the stairs and took out his sword. "Aye, avast!" he said while pointing the sword at all the guards and the crew of the ship. Jack widened his eyes before looking at Will. I shook my head and stayed hidden. Will glared at the crew of the ship and then looked at Jack, realizing that he was looking at him in utter disapproval and embarrassment. The crew laughed. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men! You'll never make it out of the bay." One of the officers said. Oh this is the right time. Perfect entrance opportunity, can't turn that down. "No, but how about two men and a woman," I said while getting out of the cell and holding out my pistol. I was right up to the officers so all I had to do was take a couple quick steps from the barrels. I held out my pistol right to the man's nose.  
  
~*~I know, short chapter, gimme credit though, skool started..ugh! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank u! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No, don't own anything, except Anna. Bye!  
  
The men finally got off the ship as we were kind enough to at least allow them to use the life boat.  
  
"Nice job," Will said to me as I gave him a smile and said "thank you,"  
  
"Yes, wonderful entrance Anna," Jack said as we all made our way to the wheel of the ship.  
  
"Pull up the sails!" Jack said from the wheel.  
  
I nodded and made my way to the ropes controlling the sails.  
  
"No, not you Anna, teach the boy how to do it," he said as he nodded to Will.  
  
I looked at Will and raised my eyebrows, I turned to Jack.  
  
"Why?" I said to him.  
  
"C'mon, Anna, the boy needs to learn eventually, if he's to be part of the crew," Jack said as he walked towards me.  
  
"Fine, but you must help me," I said to him.  
  
He looked around and found the wheel. "But I'm steering the ship!" he said to me.  
  
"A ship, that isn't moving dear," I said to him as I placed my hand on his shoulder and then I walked away as he followed me, knowing that there's no use to fight back anyway, the boys going to have to learn somehow.  
  
"Will!" I said to him as I walked towards him.  
  
"Yes!" he said awaiting further instructions.  
  
"Time to raise the sails," I said to him, "do you know how to do it?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he said hesitantly walking towards. I don't know where.  
  
"Other way, mate," Jack said from behind me.  
  
"I knew that," he said walking the other way.  
  
He tried to put down the sails, tried.  
  
"No!" Jack yelled, Jack wasn't the most patient person in the Caribbean.  
  
I came to the point of just standing on the side, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Other way! No!"  
  
Poor Will didn't know what he was doing.  
  
"Give him a break Jack, he hasn't done it before," I said walking towards them. Jack rolled his eyes. "just give it a small tug a flip your wrist and it should work, all towards the right, if you can," I said to Will from behind him while holding his hands demonstrating. Will turned his head to look at me and I looked back, right into his eyes, which isn't a normal thing for me to do. "Got it?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes, yes," he said while he turned his head and I took a step back.  
  
He did exactly as I said and the sails went up to start our journey.  
  
We waited for a while looking out into the ocean as Will noticed the Interceptor setting sail towards us.  
  
"Here they come," he said.  
  
Jack and I looked over to the Interceptor and smiled. This will be fun.  
  
We walked our way over to the starboard side and he all swung over as soon as the Dauntless' crew (along with the Commodore). We stepped onto the Interceptor, our nice new ship.  
  
Finally, the dimwitts notice that we're on their ship as the Commodore yelled for the men to get back on the Interceptor, but we already set sail.  
  
"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack said to them.  
  
"Adios!" I said to them as I waved.  
  
They started to fire at us, as Will frantically ducked behind the wheel along with Jack and I. THe shots came close, but not close enough.  
  
~*~ How's the chapter? Thankzx 2 wicked-angel3, Krillball6, Cute-Kitty, Laura, and Honolulu!!! (aka Dreamweaver9, I figured out that all by myself! :) ) PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK, MAKES ME WRITE MORE IN A SHORTER PERIOD OF TIME!!!!!!!!! I changed chapter 9 too, it's cooler, if you read it before, read it again, some of u might have already read it tho. thank you!!!!!!!~*~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See the first chapter for that.  
  
A few hours later Will finally gave some of his family past. I sat on a crate, facing Jack and Will as Will was sharpening his sword.  
  
"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will said as he gave a glance at both Jack and I.  
  
"Is that so?" Jack said.  
  
"My father, Will Turner. And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you both agreed to help." Will said to us; don't want to correct him on that either, yet. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton," he said looking at both of us at random sentences, but I happened to get that one. "You both knew my father, or at least one of you."  
  
"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said.  
  
"Bootstrap?" Will asked Jack, questioning the name. No one answered.  
  
I gave a small smile, staring just at the crate across from me, but focusing on the conversation. Will caught the smile, "You knew him too, then?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no," I said while looking at Will. "I've heard great pirate's tales about him though, a very brave bloke, or so I've heard. I don't know anything compared to Jack though."  
  
"Pirate's tales?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, he was a good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack said to Will.  
  
"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will said in defense.  
  
He looked at me to see my side of the story. But, I just sat there and looked at him, I knew he could tell that he could see what I was telling him by that, through my eyes.  
  
"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack said rubbing it in; he loves to do that.  
  
"My father was not a pirate," Will said as he drew his sword. I still sat there and watched.  
  
"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said.  
  
I gave a small scoff and turned my eyes toward the ocean.  
  
I could see Jack in the corner of my eye giving me one of those looks.  
  
"You didn't beat me, you both didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd have killed you both," Will said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "And that's no incentive for us to fight fair, is it?" Jack said as he swung out the sails so that the yard caught Will as he dangled helpless before the water. I stood up next to Jack and watched Will hanging there.  
  
"And as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance - you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't." Jack said.  
  
"But pirate is in your blood," I added.  
  
"So you'll have to square with that someday. And us, for example, we can let you drown but I don't think we can bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So." Jack said as he swung Will back onto the boat as Will fell on the deck I grabbed Will's sword off the ground and held the sword out towards him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?"  
  
"And at sometimes two, I might add in," I said handing him his sword.  
  
Will took his sword, "Tortuga?"  
  
"Tortuga," Jack and I said around the same time.  
  
****ha ha! now it isn't one ugly paragraph!!!****  
  
~*~Yes, in know another short chapter, I wrote more but I wanted to end on "tortuga" because it's cooler, but that means that the next chapter will be up very soon! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!! thankzx to Honolulu (again! Love ya!), Allie Turner (cute name : ) ) and Elandriel Sparrow (like that name too! Hehehe) Anywayz PLEASE REVEW!!!!!!!! I know I got a lot but, please I want more, I just love them so much!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye! ~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own anything 'cept Anna.  
  
We finally reached our destination and got off the ship and onto Tortuga, it was nightfall and the place was swarming with (as usual) whores, drunks, and just some odd people. But, you'll never feel un-welcomed here. ".....port and port alike it is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked as he was talking to Will. "It'll linger," he said looking around, I gave a laugh and put my arm around his shoulder, "You'll get used to it," I said as we continued walking. Will was still unsure, but had lightened up a bit. "If every island were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack said pointing around everywhere. "Man or wo-" I began, but changed my mind, "Never mind.it's just men," Jack began to protest but stopped and gave a small shrug, Will gave a laugh. I smiled, maybe men and women shouldn't be equal in ALL things.  
"Scarlet!" Jack said as one of the women approached him. She slapped him; "not sure I deserved that."  
This will be fun; I placed my arm on Jack's shoulder. "Giselle!" he said as she came up to us and asked, "Who is she?" she said pointing to me. Another slap. I giggled and of course Jack didn't like that. We don't have a very stable relationship do we? But Jack did wrap his arm around my neck and gave me a small peck on the cheek as we all walked into a small barn stable. At least he likes me now, and not them.  
  
Jack grabbed a bucket of water from the well as Will carried an extra one, and Jack threw his on Gibbs, "Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" he yelled as he cursed us before realizing who we were, "Mother's love! Jack! Anna! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."  
"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack started, here comes another one of Jack's confusing propositions, "The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."  
"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs said while getting up. Will threw the other bucket he had on Gibbs. "Blast! I'm already awake!" he shouted.  
"That was for the smell," Will said, I gave a small smile as we all walked towards the tavern.  
A few people bumped into us as the laughed, or did something incredibly stupid and then drank some more of their drink at hand.  
"Keep a sharp eye, both of you," Jack said to Will and I. Jack began to sit down but got up and walked over to me and whispered, "make sure he doesn't do anything, stupid," he sat back down as I nodded and walked over to Will.  
"Hello, Will," I said to him, while he was watching the endless fights and arguments from all the people in the tavern, miracle we actually in here really.  
"Hello, Anna," he said still unsure about what's going on.  
"You know, we've never been properly introduced," I said, like that mattered, I'm just trying to keep conversation. I held out my hand.  
"Yes," Will said as he shook it, "my name is William Turner, the second,"  
I smiled and said "my name is Anna Walker, the first," I said adding in 'the first'.  
We both gave a small laugh and we watched everyone a bit more.  
"Would you like a drink?" I asked him.  
"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine," he said very politely.  
"Hm, me neither, never been much of a drinker myself, I usual have to stay sober, because of Jack and all, make sure he doesn't do anything..you know, plain stupid," I said to him as we laughed again.  
"Anna?" Will said to me.  
"Yes?" I said back to him.  
"How'd you become.a pirate?" he asked me.  
I looked at him and gave him a small smile, "That m'boy," I said while placing my hand on his shoulder, "is a long story. Maybe we'll talk about it when we have more time, like when we're all stuck in a cell together,"  
Will's eyes widened, "Don't worry though," I said to him, "probably won't happen, yet. With all three of us together, I'm sure we can accomplish a lot,"  
Will smiled as we looked at each other for a while, then one of those crazy drunk lady's bumped into us and began laughing, she started elbowing Will, "you're a cute boy," she said to him.  
"Help me," he slowly whispered as the lady was hitting on him.  
I smiled and walked in between them, "excuse me," I said to her, pushing her away, "ya know, their giving free drinks on the other side of town,"  
"Free drinks! Is that so?!" she yelled as I gave a discusted look, because her breath smelt absoultely horrid.  
"See you later, cutie," she said to Will. Will gave a scared look and then she ran out of the tavern.  
"Thank you," he said brushing himself off.  
"No problem," I said to him.  
  
~*~Woah! Long chapter! That's amazing!!!! Also thankzx to Allie Turner and Cute-kitty (I know, cheez-itz are good, and they make me crazy!!!) Hehehe. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thankzx 2 all! : ) 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own anything 'cept Anna, aww.. Everyone feel sorry for me..  
  
We stood there for a while longer, watching everyone.  
"I'm going to go outside for a bit of fresh air," I said to Will.  
He nodded his head and I made my way outside.  
I exited the tavern and stood outside, not much fresh air here, mostly because everyone smelt like rum.  
I saw someone next to me leaning against the wall of the tavern and he gave someone a shilling and put his pouch back into his pocket.  
I slowly moved over towards him and slowly reached my hand out towards his pocket. This is the perfect opportunity, hey; we might get short on currency during our voyage, right?  
My hand was in his pocket, it was a rather loose pocket, so he probably couldn't feel anything.  
I felt the shilling bag, "Anna!" I quickly pulled my hand out of his pocket and spun on my heel in the direction that person was calling me from.  
"Yes!" I yelled to Jack realizing it was him. Jack was standing next to Gibbs and Will. Will seemed to be in deep thought.  
"C'mon, love, time to go," he said to me.  
"Aw, but -" I said pointing to the man that I was trying to pick- pocket, I was so close! And the man was too drunk anyway he wouldn't notice.  
I gave him a sad look but he came up to me and put his arm on my shoulder as he pulled me away, toward the direction of our ship.  
"Plenty time for that later," he said, he was in a hurry, so I decided not to strike back about that there's NOT plenty of time to do that later.  
  
We all went to bed on the ship, I had a rather hard time of doing so. There were three cabins, and Gibbs said that he rather sleep out on deck.  
I was tossing and turning all night.  
  
~*~OKAY so! Maybe this is the shortest chapter I ever had, but I want to end it here for the other chapter coming up, yeah you all probably knows what it is, but for those of you who don't you'll find out soon, I promise!!!! Thankzx 2 Ahhh! Everyone keeps changing their names!!!!!!!!! Oh wellz, thankzx 2 Crystyna (btw, like ur story!), Laura (can't click on ur name, but ur cool anyway), Fairy of Obsession (I like that username), irish moonstar (formerly known as Allie Turner and Elandriel Sparrow, I think O.o) : ) Krillball6 (what's a krillball. Lol), Cute-kitty (CHEEZ-IT POWER!), Honolulu (ur so cool!), and Tetra and Lucky Stars (ur great too!)  
I know I haven't updated it in a while, blame school! Damn the cosmic revolution! And yeah. But, there is more. I'm thinking about writing my story again in Jack and Will's Point of View (POV), hmm. NOTE TO ALL READERS!!!!!!! (wow, never thought I'd be saying that!) I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING (well not really) AT CHAPTER 15, TO REDO AND PERFECT MY OTHER CHAPTERS, THOSE OF WHICH THAT I MADE BEFORE THE SCRIPT CAME OUT, thank you. But I will keep writing until the movie is over, or I might continue after the movie, savvy? Oh yeah and PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya all! : ) 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Anna. : )  
  
"How's my little girl?" a man asked his daughter.  
"She's fine," she said giggling. She was outside of they're house looking at the ships coming into the port.  
"What would you like for your birthday, sweetie?" her father asked her as he sat down and placed her on his leg. Her eyes lit up, "I'm not sure, daddy," she said to him. He knew what she wanted though. "Would you like to go on a ship?" her father asked her.  
"A real ship?"  
The man chuckled, "Yes a real ship, we're leaving this Tuesday,"  
"Really!" the little girl said as her big, bright eyes lit up.  
"Yes, make sure to pack extra clothes, we might be out there for a couple weeks," he said to her.  
"I'll do it right away!" she said as she hopped off her father's lap and ran for the door, her long pink dress, with frills at the sleeves, seemed as if they were trying to catch up with her.  
"Wait, Annie," he said as he got up to stop her, she looked up at him as he bent down to remove the locks, young, silky brown hair from her face. "I love you," he said to her.  
She smiled as she said, "I love you too, daddy," she gave him a hug and they embraced for a moment or two. She was the first to break it, because she was so excited about going on a ship. She couldn't believe it, all of the times she asked her father, he had said no, with a worried look on his face. But, he had said yes, for her birthday present.  
"Daddy," she said to her father.  
"Yes, sweetie?" he said to her.  
"Will there be pirates on the ship?" she said if her eyes could get any wider.  
Her father looked at her right into her eyes, and then said after a few moments, "No, I don't think so, sweetie,"  
She gave a depressed look but changed to a smile and ran towards the door.  
"I love you so much, daddy," she said before running into the house.  
"Maybe, Annie, maybe," he said.  
  
A flash of light came, "Daddy!!" the little girl yelled.  
"Stay here Annie, stay in there, make sure no one sees you," the man said in a exasperated voice.  
She nodded her head as her father left the cabin.  
"Kill him! Or else," the little girl heard from the cabin, she looked around frightened. Everyone outside of the cabin was chanting to kill someone.  
She heard someone get killed, by the blood squirting and the body fall to the ground. She much desired to burst out of the cabin and see if her father was alright, but she stayed in there and had confidence in her father and obeyed her father's words.  
"Now your turn, Turner," one man said in a raspy voice.  
"What?" she heard someone say, with more talk from that person, she could not hear over the other loud pirates.  
"Go!" she heard after a while and heard a splash, while everyone started to laugh, outside the cabin.  
The poor little girl couldn't take it and backup, covering her ears.  
"'Ello, poppet," a man said from behind her.  
She screamed at the of her lungs.  
  
Another flash.  
"So what is your name?" a man asked a woman. They were both on the beach trying to start a fire.  
"Anna." She said in a short, clear tone. She had a frown on her face, as if she didn't trust the stranger.  
"Oh, that's a nice name." There was a pause after the man said that. "My name is Jack," he looked around with an outreached hand, "Ah, what the hell," he said to himself, "Jack Sparrow,"  
"I've heard of that name before," the woman said but the man quickly changed the subject.  
"Nightfall is approaching," the man said, while rubbing the two sticks faster. One of the sticks broke. They both stood up as the woman turned around.  
"Hey would you mind getting me another stick, Annie?" the man said to the woman.  
The woman quickly turned around, with serious eyes and threw her dagger at the man.  
The man was pinned up to a tree and she quickly walked over to him. She took out her pistol and pointed it to his head, "Don't call me, Annie," she said slowly as if the words hurt to say.  
"Alright, love, no problem," he said in a nervous tone of voice. She groaned as she took the dagger out of the tree and his shirt and put his pistol away.  
  
Another flash (A/N: yeah, lots of flashes)  
A woman looked down and saw herself on the plank and a group of sharks swimming beneath it. She looked down nervously as a person from behind her pushed her off, she turned around while falling toward the water. Her father pushed her off. While Jack and Will, along with crews of past sailing laughed at her. She hit the water and felt a bite at her foot.  
  
"AH!" I let out a scream as I got up, breathing heavily. I saw Will sitting at the foot of my bed with a candle in his hand and his hand on her foot.  
I looked at my foot and his hand, that was the "bite" I felt.  
"Sorry," he said, "Are you alright?" he asked me. I was still breathing heavily, "Yes, I'm fine," I said while trying to puzzle everything together.  
"Alright, see you in the morning," he said as he left.  
I hate memories, they always come back to haunt me.  
  
~*~Ooo, long chapter, kind of, yeah just to let u all know, the last thing with her dad pushing her in, that wasn't a memory, you know we all get those freaky dreams that don't make ANY sense whatsoever, yeah, that's it. Thankzx 2 Honolulu for reviewing, ur great!!!! And yeah, PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!! * gasp * ~*~ 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything, except for Anna, poor Anna, stuck in a virtual world, with * me * as her owner, scary.  
  
I slowly drifted back to sleep, but then was awoken of what seemed like a short while, for the sun was about to come over the horizon.  
I sat up and sat at the side of the bed, thinking about what had happened last night.  
I had a dream, I thought to myself, if only I could remember what it was about. I looked around trying to see if some evidence would let me remember it. I knew that it was a bad one. I saw a candle at my bedside table. Will! He came in and asked me if I was alright, but he was there when I woke up. I must've been making noise or something. Jack was probably out cold because of the amount of rum he had last night. That's nice of Will.  
I sat there for a couple minutes and remembered my dream. My father..it was about my father. I looked around and frowned. And when I first met Jack. I gave a short laugh and got dressed, trying not to start off my day with my father.  
I went up to the deck and on the dock (A/N: was it on the dock?) and found Gibbs and a line of men, as usual, all talking with each other, probably some of them are going to be our new "crew", if they can live up to it.  
"Good morning, Gibbs," I said to him as I stood next to him.  
"Ah, good morning, Anna, had a good sleep I presume?" he asked me.  
I didn't say anything for a moment, no I don't want to tell him. "Yes, yes I did," I said.  
"Hello, love," Jack said as he came from behind me and pinched my cheek.  
"Hello, Jack," I said as I did the same.  
He laughed and turned to Gibbs. They began to talk as I heard someone come from behind me, it was Will.  
I turned around, "Good morning, Ms. Walker," he said bowing slightly.  
I gave him a confused look and I looked around and hoped that no one heard that.  
I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to the other side of the dock, he followed, very confused.  
"Will," I said to him.  
"Yes?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.  
"Don't do that,"  
"Do what?" he asked in an innocent tone.  
I shook my head, "One, the names Anna, not Ms. Walker, we've been properly introduced, call me Anna, two, your on a pirate ship, Will, pirate ship. No manners, no bowing, even though that was very kind of you, but, no, the other pirates might do something as little as having a laugh, or something a little bigger, like the plank."  
"But, there is no plank on this ship, this isn't a pirate ship. I was born and raised with manners and I'm not just going to throw them away." He said to me.  
I rolled my eyes, a trait that I'm famous for, "Will, who are those people over there?" I said as I pointed to the line of men, along with Jack and Gibbs.  
"I don't rightly know their names, but they are all pirates." He said.  
"Very good," I said as I started to walk away, he pulled me back.  
"What do you mean, what does that prove?"  
"There pirates, that is a ship, the ship were sailing on, therefore.pirate.ship," I said. "You gotta be ruthless, heartless, you have to not give a damn what other people think, if you want to be a pirate."  
"But, I don't want to be a pirate!"  
"We've had this talk before,"  
"Anna, I really appreciate your help, for it might save my head, but I will not succumb to being a pirate!" he said as he walked away.  
"Not yet, you won't," I said as I walked over there.  
  
~*~OO. a little argument, : ), wonder if they'll make up, or not. Thankzx to Fairy of Obsession (obsessions cool, : ) ), irish moonstar (I don't know what a moonstar is, but if it's not a word they should make it one, because it sounds cool), and Lucky Stars 07 (thank you, I think u reviewed my other story too, thank you!) for reviewing!! I love you all! No, not in that way, oh you get what I mean. NOTE: I WILL UPDATE AND MAKE BETTER OTHER CHAPTER S FOR NOW, SO LOOK OUT FOR THEM!! ;). Yeah. So no new ones for about 3 or 4 days, maybe 5 if I'm lazy. But other dialogue, actions and such (cooler stuff) will be added. A/N: Does anyone read my little things at the bottom anyway? Well, anyway, BYE BYE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankzx!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Yes, we get it I don't own anything! Except Anna.  
  
"Aye!" Gibbs yelled to the men in a row. They are stopped talking and stood at attention.  
"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said to Jack.  
"So this is your able - bodied crew?" Will asked Jack.  
"You sailor!" Jack said to one of the men.  
"Cotton, sir," Gibbs answered.  
"Mr. Cotton . Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked the man, and he just looked back at Jack, "Mr. Cotton ! Answer me!"  
"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." Gibbs said.  
"I'm sorry," I muttered over to Will as the conversation commenced.  
"What?" he whispered.  
"I'm sorry," I said again.  
He nodded his head and gave me a small smile and I gave a small smile back.  
I looked over and saw that the parrot was talking to us.  
"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails," the parrot squawked.  
"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" Gibbs said.  
"O' course it does," Jack said, "satisfied?" he asked Will and I.  
"Well, you've proved them mad." Will said to him. Jack looked at me for back up and I just shrugged.  
"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice said from farther down the line, a voice which sounded like a woman's.  
We all walked over to the person, who had a huge hat on her head, or his head.  
Jack took it off to reveal, Anamaria!  
"Anamaria," Jack said. Oh, wait, Jack stole her boat.  
She slapped him.  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked him.  
"Oh, no that one he deserved," I said to him.  
"You stole my boat!" she yelled at Jack.  
"Actually," he said but he slapped her again, ". borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."  
She looked at me, and I put my hands in the air, "I didn't have anything to do with it," I said to her, " he came with a boat, I didn't know it was yours, until he told me, when we were in the middle of the ocean,"  
"Don't worry, Anna, I trust you, it's him," she said while glaring at Jack, "that I don't trust, you didn't bring back my boat!"  
"You'll get another one!" he said, trying not to be slapped again.  
"I will?" she asked puzzled.  
"A better one," I said.  
"A better one!" Jack said.  
"That one!" Will said as he pointed to the Interceptor.  
"What one? That one?!," he said as he looked over to us, we nodded "Aye! That one. What say you?"  
"Aye!" yelled the crew.  
We all walked over to the Interceptor and I had a nice, small talk with Anamaria. I've known her for a while, she was one of the crew (along with me) when I first became a pirate. Then, one day I saw her again, when I came into town, just, I was with Jack. Not a good match those two, no, not at all.  
  
~*~Wow, that was up a lot faster than I thought! Well, I redid Chapters 1-5 so they ACTUALLY match the script, go 'head and take a look at them if you want to! If not that's fine. Well thankzx to JB, PsYcHoJo, and Fairy of Obsession for reviewing!! Wow, new readers! That's great! I love you all! Well, not in that way, oh you get it.~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, yeah, yeah, yeah, please read, and review!!  
  
We sailed a while, following Jack's compass. "Which doesn't point north" according to the Commodore. Well, HE doesn't know where it's pointing too.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary or big, happened until that night.  
  
"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled trying to have his voice be heard from over the waves and the storm. Will, Gibbs and I we're getting tossed around as waves came over the dock of the ship and knocked us down.  
  
"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs yelled.  
  
"But we're not trying to find north, are we?" I added in yelling to have my voice be louder than the storm.  
  
"We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs said to Jack.  
  
"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said confidently.  
  
"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked Jack.  
  
"We're catching up," he said.  
  
"You said we were getting closer an hour ago!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Will and Anamaria said, since they were around us.  
  
"Well, we're closer than we were an hour ago and we would get there faster if we don't drop the sails!" he yelled.  
  
We all walked away, as in an "Okay then," mood, but knew that Jack might be right, and probably will, with the help of me. And the crew, can't forget the crew.  
  
"Anna!" someone yelled. I was bracing myself for another wave, I withstood about three so far with out falling. I turned around toward the voice. My long brown hair pulled back whipped around in one wet, solid chunk. My clothes, and everything was dripping wet.  
  
When I turned I found Will, standing there, well maybe not standing, rather swaying back and forth on the deck. He was on the diagonal corner of the ship across from me. Just then, in an instant a wave knocked me down and I hit the deck. This time, hard, very hard. When I got up I saw that my head landed on one of the metal gears on the mast. There's going to be a bruise there. I slowly got up and groaned and walked over to Will.  
  
"What!?" I yelled over to Will.  
  
"Anna!" he yelled, he seems worried. He ran over, not a straight route, but more of a curvy route, we succeeded in not getting knocked over by waves that toppled over us.  
  
I met him about half way and he put his hand on my head.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, with a concern look.  
  
"Yeeesss.." I said slowly.  
  
He just looked at me. He's not supposed to do that. It's like he knew that I was hiding something, I'm not hiding anything. Or maybe I just don't know it.  
  
"I'm fine," I said after a long pause, " That wave was big though, toppled me right over," He didn't say anything, again. That is so aggravating. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the lower quarters, where we eat and just sit if we're bored.  
  
"Will, it's not that b-" I began to say, he held a mirror to my face.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
~*~Yeah, it's short, but it ends at a dramatic point. Okay, maybe not dramatic, but stalling the outcome, yeah, that's what it's called. Thankzx to JB, Fairy of Obsession, PsYcHoJo, and Irishmoonstar for reviewing! C u next time on."Anna" the PotC fanfic. Nah, that's just kinda scary.. O.o~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for Anna, poor, poor Anna.  
  
I decided that it is pretty important to have some part of what happened in the last chapter. Here it is: Last chapter:  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, with a concern look.  
  
"Yeeesss.." I said slowly.  
  
He just looked at me. He's not supposed to do that. It's like he knew that I was hiding something, I'm not hiding anything. Or maybe I just don't know it.  
  
"I'm fine," I said after a long pause, " That wave was big though, toppled me right over,"  
  
He didn't say anything, again. That is so aggravating. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the lower quarters, where we eat and just sit if we're bored.  
  
"Will, it's not that b-" I began to say, he held a mirror to my face.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
*************  
  
Why is he making such a big deal out of this? I just a small cut.  
  
"Will, I'm fine, you do realize that, don't you?" I asked him as I turned around and saw him face to face, with a concern look on his face.  
  
"Well, it might get worse, you really slammed down on it," he said while walking around the cabin.  
  
"Will, I've had worse, MUCH worse, broken limbs, bones, huge gashes on the side of my head, this," I said while pointing to it, "Isn't much to complain about."  
  
Will just ignored me, and came up to me with a rag and some medical ointment, for cuts and scratches.  
  
"Wow, them Navy blokes are really concerned with little cuts aren't they?" I said looking at the medical box of various things.  
  
He just looked at me again. Damn! That is so aggravating, does he know that he's doing that?!  
  
I was just about to speak when he put two fingers on my lips. I had to tilt my head up a bit to look him in the eye, he was about an inch and a half taller than me. I didn't say what I wanted to say, it didn't have no meaning at all, I just wanted this not to happen.  
  
He took the rag, which was soaked in warm water and wiped it on the cut, then he took some of the ointment and squeezed it into his two fingers that slowly made their way off my lips. I still looked at him in the eyes. Look away Anna, look away. But I just couldn't turn my gaze off of his huge, deep, brown eyes.  
  
He put the ointment on the cut, it was colder than I expected it to be. And it gave a tingling feeling on the cut.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked after a long pause.  
  
No, Anna leave, leave! Your with Jack! Am I? Do we have that kind of relationship. No, Anna you cannot like a blacksmith, you're a pirate. Am I even a pirate? Yes, yes I am. Anna just leave!  
  
"Anna?" Will asked me softly.  
  
I slowly began to shake my head, and then began to shake it faster to get the thoughts out of my mind.  
  
"No," I said, and I walked up the stairs, back to where the storm and the tossing of the crew was. I didn't even know what he asked, I think I was really talking to myself when I said no. I'm a pirate, I love Jack, Jack loves me, that's the way it's supposed to be. I think.  
  
~*~Oh, my god! People ask for romance, there (some of) it is ! And really that's only the little, small, tiny piece of it that is to come! And also I know all of you keep saying that I should make my chapters longer. I know I think I should too. Confusing? Yep, it's just I thought that that was the PERFECT time to end it, savvy? Yeah, so the next chapter will probably take longer to put up, but I promise it will be longer! Oh yeah, me and my crazed friend Adriane made a couple stories that are up, there are two Chapters so far for both of them and no one has reviewed them yet. : (. That makes me SO sad * tear * Can you all be nice peopl e and go and read and review them? One is called Insane Etc. Elementary, under Lord of the Rings and the other is a PotC fic called Oh the Insanity, yeah, mostly because we ARE insane! Yeah, they're funny, I think, but yeah thank you a head of time, if you do read and review them! Really, I think it's easier to click on my username on top of my story and check it out, Well, anywayz thankzx to Gilimirin (no, please don't throttle me : ) ), Cute-Kitty (we gotta make a cheez-it club or sumthing), PsYcHoJo (You rock, man, you rock!), irish moonstar (your really KOOL!), veritasa (thank you for using my story as an escape route of the real world, : ) ), JB (my romance lovin' reviewer!), Fairy of Obsession (that's cool, that you grade my chapters, but yeah, that chapter couldn't have anything creative or anything, I tried, I really did, it just didn't work. BYE BYE!!!~*~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, except Anna, we all know that already.  
  
Once the storm passed, the weather wasn't as bad and we reached the lagoon.  
  
"Dead men tell no tales," the parrot mimicked.  
  
We all peered over the ship to see wreckage of ships. I saw rather large shadows, which must be the ships that once were. You could see some masses popping over the water as if a warning, a stop sign, saying "Stop here, for your own good".  
  
There were over shadows in the water, rather vague, but these shadows, they were moving. Moving slowly, as if patrolling the area, circling in groups.  
  
"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said, the first one to speak. I still gazed in the water.  
  
After a while, I left to the bottom of the deck. Not for any purpose, just maybe for people to think that I was doing something important. Of course, when I do that, I don't stay in one place for long. After about half a minute below deck I came back up and found Jack.  
  
"'Ello, love," he said as he smiled.  
  
"Hi, Jack," I said emptily.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, beauty," he said as he pulled back a lock of brown hair behind my ear. "How do you think up all of these nicknames for me?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"Well, they come easy. 'Cause when I look at you," he said looking into my eyes, and I looked back into his amber colored eyes. "I feel-I feel, happy,"  
  
"Happy," I said while nodding.  
  
"Yes, darling, because I look at you and all of my bad and negative, what- not feelings go away. And I become happy," he said and placed a hand on the side of my face. He was a pirate, he had rough, sailor hands, but they can be so soft and gentle.  
  
"I look at you, love, and I think of those names, resemblin' your beauty, " he said while stroking my cheek, "your smarts," he placed his hand on my head, "and your heart," he said placing his hand on my chest.  
  
I had shivers running down my back. This is really a bad time for this to happen, or is it? I smiled and he smiled back. He put his hand back on my cheek and we slowly pulled together, for a kiss. I wasn't sure if I should do this or not. I've done it before and he can lure you in some of the most romantic traps. But, talking around town, women he has lured before said it was the biggest mistake they've ever made.  
  
Well, Jack and I haven't gotten THAT far if you know what I mean. But, we have kissed and gave little flirty looks to each other. Immediately, my mind flashed to when we first met.  
  
I ran as fast as I could down the beach away from the rest of the wreckage. I gasped for air loudly as I ran, for I've been running for a while. I looked over my shoulder and saw no one. No pursuit, the beach stretched far behind me and no one was there. I looked out to the ocean, maybe they went back on their ship. Nothing. Maybe they left. I smiled and continued to make my way.somewhere, I walked and looked at the forest to my right and the horizon to my left. I would guess it's about 6:00 judging by the sun's placement.  
  
I took a deep breath. As much as you think the British Navy would be smart, they're not. They're just stupid blokes in red coats. Even though, you have to give them credit, for blowing up my ship! Well, not really MY ship, but that was my home for 5 months. Damn the British Navy! Damn them!  
  
I looked down at the shore break and saw a piece of ship slowly drifting back and forth with the wave break. I looked at it inquisitively and slowly walked over to it. I kneeled down on the sand and picked it up. I studied it. It was a part of my ship. The engraving gave it away. This piece was from the stern; the stern had the engravings like this. So sad to see such a beautiful ship go to pieces, literally.  
  
Suddenly, I had the feeling like I was being watched. I whipped my head around, trying to see who it was, or if no one was there and I was already going crazy for being stuck on this island.  
  
I didn't see anything after staring into the forest for a while and I continued to walk, while keeping an eye out if anyone was watching me.  
  
I kept walking and I had that same feeling again. Like two eyes were burning holes in my back. This time though, I saw something at the corner of my eye, just a slight displacement of color in the mesh of green in the forest. A hint of red.  
  
I kept walking to seem to my little stalker that I didn't know that he/she was there. I started to play around with my fingers looking out to the horizon and I stopped slowly and stood on the cool sand, watching the ocean outward.  
  
I'm sure that he/she (I'm just going to call it, it) should be right behind me, since I was walking after I felt something watching me and saw that hint of red. Since I only had a glance I didn't know if it was blood, a feather or a piece of clothing.  
  
I felt the gaze come off me after I stood there for a while. Apparently, it thought that I was not going to move for a while. It's really bad to assume things like that.  
  
Right then, I thought of something, the British Navy. Their red coats. It was probably one of them, probably to afraid to shoot.  
  
Since it was watching me I made my way about 50 yards from where I was standing, quickly and quietly, and made my way in the forest. I estimated the spot where I was before and was only a turn away now. I was behind a rock, and I knew that it was behind it. I have to make it sudden, but at the right time. I slowly took out my sword. At least they didn't take that away from me. Yes, let's not take away the pirate's weapon. I had a pistol, but I wanted them to be afraid and not die instantly. That's what they deserve for watching me like that.  
  
I slowly turned, as slowly as I could. I shouldn't look before I do it or else it might see me and run, or kill but I doubt that.  
  
I jumped out at the figure and put my sword to its throat. I didn't see it while going that, but I while once I threatened to kill it.  
  
I looked at the kneeled man, eyes wide, looking at my sword, a cutlass, one of my favorites. He continued to look at it, and never saw my face yet. I was taller than he was, but that was because he was kneeling and I wasn't. But, he was taller than me, if he stood up.  
  
He had long dark brown hair, covered by a red bandana, that must've been what I saw, his bandana. Well, at least it wasn't one of them red coats. I could tell that he was a sea loving man. Maybe a sailor, probably a pirate.  
  
"Excuse me, but I mean no harm," he said very delicately, just as if this was just a game.  
  
"Then what is your purpose here?" I asked sternly. "Speak quickly!"  
  
"I would find it more comfortable, if you would remove your sword away from my neck," he said still looking at it.  
  
"Would you feel more comfortable, if I slit your throat with it?" I asked.  
  
"No, not really," he said. He takes things rather lightly, doesn't he?  
  
"Speak!" I yelled, this man could get on your nerves.  
  
"My ship-it's gone." He said shortly.  
  
"British navy get you too?" I asked, wouldn't hurt.  
  
He paused for a second, "Yes," he said.  
  
Sure.  
  
"How'd you get here?" I asked. "Where are you from, and why were you watching me?"  
  
"So, full of questions now aren't we, love?" he said.  
  
"I should be the one asking questions, love," I said trying to mimic "love", "for am not the one with a sword on his throat."  
  
"True, very true," he said as he nodded slightly. There was a pause. "The sun is going down, I would like to make an accord with you, lo--, with you, to work together, to survive together on this stranded island."  
  
"An accord?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, an accord, it's when so--," he began.  
  
"Yes, I know what an accord is!" I yelled. "So, we're making an accord with each other to work together, make shelter, fire, food, yes?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he slowly took his hand and placed it in front of mine for a shake. (As best as he could, for he still has a sword at his neck). I thought about it.  
  
"Sure, why not?" I said as I shook his hand.  
  
"We have an accord!"  
  
"Yes, we do,"  
  
"Then, um, can you please remove the-"  
  
"Yes," I said as I put my sword back in its sheath.  
  
We made shelter and I found Jack's effects. He didn't say anything about stealing each other's things.  
  
I grabbed his shilling bag, his sword, compass, and his pistol. I placed his pistol in my belt. "I wouldn't be taking that love," he said from behind me.  
  
I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and gave back the pistol and began to walk away. "Wait, now," he said while stopping me, "C'mon," he placed a hand out and I handed him his compass and his sword. I began to walk away again. "No," he said. I groaned and gave the shilling bag to him and walked away.  
  
"Stop calling me love!" I yelled while walking away.  
  
"Sorry, love, it's a habit," he said, while smiling.  
  
I groaned again and walked faster. I heard him laugh from behind me.  
  
My thoughts were drawn from the past back to the present. Right in front of Jack, about to kiss him.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" someone said and it broke the moment and we both quickly turned around and saw Will, standing there. Like an innocent puppy.  
  
'Yes," Jack asked, frustrated.  
  
"May I have a word with you, Jack?" he asked. And Jack nodded his head and looked back at me when he followed Will. And I blew him a kiss. He smiled as he pretend to catch it and place it on his cheek. I smiled and they walked off. I didn't really care what they were talking about, it was probably about where they were, or Elizabeth, or can I go into the Pirates Cave with you? Or something like that. Nothing to do with me, most likely. Thank God, I got to lay down for a while.  
  
~*~Oooh, long chappy! Wow, well anyway, whaddya think? Please review and tell me. Thank you to, Emma, PsYcHoJo, SandraSmit19, and JB-LIRIMAERm u guys All ROCK!!!!!! Yep, anyway, I have a question. Does anyone know how to get text bold, italic and underlined on ff.net? 'Cause I put it there on Microsoft Word and it's not there on ff.net. Help would be much good, very good. Well, I'm tellin' you again, cause I'm bored, but of YOUR bored go check out me and Adriane's stories, "Oh the Insanity" the PotC fic and "Insane Etc. Elementary" the LotR fic. Yep, there weird, but funny! Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE!!!! thank you! PS Ya know when the "memory" ends, that's when the other begins. When Anna was sleeping and she had that memory/dream of her and Jack and him calling her Annie. Yeah, that's on the island too, she just walks back over there and they make a fire. Yep, thank you! Bye! AND REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Yep, don't own anything, except Anna, and I think Anna doesn't want to be owned anyway, in her own little girl power, fight back self. So..Maybe I shouldn't say I own her.  
  
I began to walk down the stairs to my little room (or at least where I sleep) to lay down.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"What!" I yelled back to the person calling me up the stairs. All I want to do is lay down and think!  
  
"Can you come up here, love?" he asked. That would be Jack.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin'" I said while rubbing my head and walking up the stairs.  
  
I saw him there with Will next to him, they seemed in a hurry. "We're going to shore," he said to me.  
  
"Okay," I said, we all just stood there.  
  
"C'mon," he said as he grabbed my wrist and we made our way to the small lifeboat on the side of the ship.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm not going to run away, let go!" I said. He let go and we kept walking, "Thank you," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked as we placed ourselves on the small boat.  
  
"Keep to the code," Jack said. Oh, yes, the pirates code. No problem, no wait. problem. We got Will, oh well, he's gonna have to grow up and take care of himself now. (A/N: Wow, Anna's mean)  
  
"Aye, the code," Gibbs said and we left to enter the pirates cave.  
  
Jack, Will and I sat there on the boat with Jack and Will rowing. Don't ask why, they just grabbed them, and sometimes girls get a break, such as a time like this, and I won't complain.  
  
Everything was pretty much silent, until we entered the cave. Amazingly Jack wasn't the one who broke the silence.  
  
"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked while looking at a skull. Jack and I looked at each other. I don't want to answer that, I nodded my head towards him, saying that he can tell him.  
  
"Pirate's code. Any man that falls behind is left behind." Jack said dully.  
  
"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said.  
  
"Depends what your definition of a 'hero' is," I said briskly.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. I'm not sure if that was in recognition or as a sarcastic action. I turned away and looked around at the cave.  
  
"You know, boy, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack said. I gave a short smile to myself, making sure no one saw. He's always there to back me up. My gaze turned downward, in the water. "Sprung two pirates from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Will and Jack both looked at the gold on the bottom of the little river, I looked over on that side, over both of there shoulders, seeing that it was everywhere. ".and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack finished.  
  
"Down side or plus side, were still not sure," I said, none of us taking our eyes off of it.  
  
We all got out of the boat and walked farther on, towards the gathering.  
  
"But, that's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure!" Will said as he quickly turned away from the sight of the stuff.  
  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said as we all looked threw the hole in the cave, which looked over the gathering.  
  
"You know, Jack's right," I whispered while nodding my head, I stopped and gave a confused look. "Did I just say that?"  
  
Jack gave me a small hit on my shoulder and we smiled at each other, while he put his arm over my shoulder. I think just what we do, tease each other. Will just rolled his eyes .  
  
"Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." The man said on a hill of gold treasure. I've seen him somewhere before.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will said he spotted her, next to the man.  
  
I shushed him and looked at Jack who was perfectly focussed on what was happening at the gathering.  
  
"For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man-jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The man yelled as all of the men cheered. I looked around realizing the volume that the cheer was making that there were a lot of evil pirates we were going to have to fight.  
  
"Suffered I have." I heard a pirate say.  
  
"Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is," he said as he threw off the lid of the chest in front of him. ".the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned.save for this." He said as he pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck. So there it is, the cursed treasure.  
  
Will scrambled up the hole, upsetting some of the treasure. "C'mon!" he said, wanting us to go down there.  
  
"Not yet." Jack said while pulling him down. "We wait for the opportune moment." Will looked at me I nodded, agreeing with Jack. "Wait." I whispered.  
  
"And when is that moment? When it's of greatest profit to both of you?" Will said angrily. Woah, he's pissed off.  
  
"May I ask you something? Have we ever given you reason not to trust us? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here. and try not to do anything stupid." Jack said.  
  
I began to walk off with Jack and Jack stopped right were he was, turned around and there was silence as we looked at each other.  
  
"No, no!" I said looking at him, realizing that he was going to make me stay with Will.  
  
"Please, love? For me? Do it for ol' Jack," he said innocently.  
  
I gave a displeased look, scoffed, turned around and walked towards Will.  
  
"So, I'm stuck with you again," I said quietly while looking over the gathering.  
  
"Why do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Why do I do what?" I asked.  
  
He stood there for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "never mind."  
  
I sighed and looked towards the gathering.  
  
"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" the "leader" yelled.  
  
"US!" yelled all of the pirates.  
  
"And whose blood must yet to be paid?" yelled the leader.  
  
"HERS!" all of the pirates yelled.  
  
I heard something behind me move, and looked to Will, who was not there. Quite slippery, isn't he? I looked behind me and saw Will.carrying an oar. Walking towards Jack.  
  
"Will!" I yelled, "What are you-"  
  
He covered my mouth and looked at me.just looked at me. Why does he keep doing that to me! For a few moments that's all we did, and I didn't kick him or push him or anything. What am I doing!? He is going to whack Jack in the head with an oar, dammit! I can't move.  
  
He removed his hand off of my mouth and he started to walk towards Jack with the oar. I stood in front of him and stopped him from going any farther.  
  
"Trust me," he said confidently. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes," I said without thinking. What did I say?  
  
I stood there, thinking and he kept going. And I knew he was going, but something in me, something weird, prevented me from actually stopping him.  
  
~*~ Sounds like "Aladdin" Yeah? "Do you trust me?" we just need Will to reach out his hand and get a flying magic carpet. Wow, the long awaited 20th chapter, not THAT long, but it's longer that others. And REMEMBER! It took me so long to put this chapter up because me and my friend, Adriane, are working on two other stories. (Here I go again, advertising) The first one is "Oh the Insanity" a PotC fic, which is rather funny actually. And "Insane Etc. Elementary" which is a LotR fic. AND YOU CAN NOW ENROLL! Into the school! Read ch.5 of that story for more deets (oooh, new slang word everyone! Deets, is short for details! No, or maybe: Like deets is such the new coolie, okay, don't ask,) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Also Thank you to Gilimirin, PsYcHoJo, Tess Sparrow, EMMA, Cpt-Jack-Sparrow, ???, PED-sarah, Cute-Kitty, iridescent, Fairy of Obsession, and again PED- sarah, for telling me to write somemore, which gave me a boost of writing power, and I wrote the rest of the chapter! THANK YOU ALL! ~*~ 


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I bet, you wished I owned something, or maybe you wished you owned something. I wished I owned something, besides Anna... Anna: What is that supposed to mean! Me: Okay, on with the story *shoves Anna back into cyber world *  
  
I heard in the background, the leader talking, I wasn't focusing on it, so I had no idea what he was saying. I just stood there, I said 'yes'. What just happened?  
I heard the whack of the oar hit Jack and that brought me back to reality. I ran over there, as quietly as I could and saw Will with the oar in his hand, setting it down and Jack lying there, unconscious.  
"Jack!" I said, trying to be quiet.  
I ran over there towards Jack and Will grabbed me and held me with his hand over my mouth.again. I stared at Jack and tried to struggle out of his grip.  
"Shh." he said as he tried to calm me down.  
I stopped, breathing hard, but not taking my eyes off Jack.  
"You said you trust me, right?" he whispered to me.  
I didn't say anything and still stared at Jack.  
"Right?" he asked again, with his soft, sweet voice.  
I nodded my head. Dammit! I did it again!  
"Good," he slowly let his hand draw away from my mouth and I stood there. "C'mon," he said waving his hand over to where the hole was, to peak out at the meeting.  
I ran over to Jack and began to drag him that way.  
"No, Anna, out him down," Will said.  
I still held Jack's arms and Will walked over to me and stared at me. He took my hand and released its grip from Jack's arm.  
He grabbed my wrist and we jogged over toward the hole. I looked back at Jack for a while and then turned around and left his unconscious.  
While running I heard a gunshot, we jogged a little faster and reached the hole. We saw all the pirates staring at one of the other pirates.  
"No. He shot me!" he yelled. But, he wasn't dead, which means the curse wasn't broken yet.  
"It didn't work. The curse is still upon us!" Twigg yelled, he was one of the pirates that came to our cell when Jack and I were in prison. Oh, Jack. He can take care of himself, right?  
"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" he asked her desperately.  
"No." she said definitely.  
Good answer.  
"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago," the leader said. I'm sure that would be Will. "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner." Yep, that's definitely Will. "Where?" he asked desperately. He then backhanded her.  
Will motioned me to go towards the little river with him, and I followed him. We reached the shore and I began to take off my belt. Will was half way in the water and gave me a surprised look. I scoffed and resumed to take it off. I placed it on the shore, my effects carried in it. "I'm not getting my pistol wet," I said to him while going into the water.  
"Oh," I said as I stopped and took my handkerchief off my head and  
placed it on the shore too.  
Will looked at me again. "What? It's kind of like a bath. And I'll lose it if I swim in it," I said and he still looked at me. "Just go, go!" I said to him and began swimming, with me not far behind him. We slowly swam towards where Elizabeth had fallen.  
I slowly got up for air, and breathed in quietly. My long brown hair pulled back, from the water.  
I heard voices in the background, but we were right behind the hill of gold that the leader was on, so no one would see us anyway.  
We reached her and he shook her and covered her mouth. She looked around, trying to remember what happened and saw me. She looked at me with a worried and almost frightened look. I gave her a small, short smile in return.  
Will motioned her to get into the water, she nodded her head and grabbed the medallion. Apparently, she figured if I was with Will, then I'm "okay to be around". She'll probably ask us so many questions when we get to a place where we can talk.  
  
We got on the boat and silently rode to the exit. I heard a yell and a lot of movement, which probably means they knew she was gone.  
"Hurry," I whispered.  
We rowed faster. And I thought about Jack. We're leaving him here. With crazy pirates, oh stop it Anna, he can handle it himself. I took a deep breath and I knew Will could tell what I was thinking.  
  
~*~ I know it's short, but that was the perfect time to end it, don'tcha think? * evil grin* Well, thank you to PsYcHoJo, PED-sarah, and Tess Sparrow!!! Updates have been seldom lately, it's school, okay, blame-no SUE! The educational system! I hate biology, and Ms. Hu...ooooh, on a lighter note. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thankies! ~*~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly. except Anna, sadly.  
  
The trip back to the ship was silent, both of us didn't know what to say, I personally thought that saying nothing at this time was better. I felt like I made one of the worst mistakes in my life. Or maybe I didn't, I just don't know anymore.  
I almost forgot that Elizabeth was on the boat. We boarded the ship and I heard Elizabeth say in fatal remark, "Not more pirates." I gave a short laugh at that. She was going to have to get used to it.  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said.  
"Mr. Gibbs?" she said. She must've known him.  
I boarded the ship, with Will right behind me.  
"Hey, Anna! Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked me.  
I stood there silently and tried to get something out. I could usually think of an excuse without any problem whatsoever.  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said trying to get everything straight.  
I still stood there, silent.  
"He-" I began to tell the truth about him and Will.  
I caught the eye of Will and we stared at each other for a while, as if maybe, mentally talking to each other.  
"He fell behind," I said sadly. Saying what I knew Will would have said. Why did I say that? Why is this happening!?  
Will began to lead Elizabeth away. And I felt a stinging at the back of eyes, I was about to cry.Don't cry Anna, you are a pirate and there are pirates all around you. I took a deep breath.  
"Keep to the code," Gibbs said looking at me, suspecting something. I looked down at the ocean for a while and then I hid my face and went down to my quarters.  
  
I began to walk around the cabin to go down the stairs and ran right into Will.  
"Ow," I said slowly.  
"I'm sorry," he said. Something must've mad him mad down there.  
We began to walk again, our separate ways, and then he stopped me, by placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you.alright?" he said slowly.  
"No. No, I am not," I said angrily.  
He began to walk away.  
"Will! I'm sorry!" I said chasing after him.  
"Anna!" he said as he spun around. "I can't talk to you about these things if you don't trust me!"  
I looked at him, he did care about me.  
"I just-I can't love you, if you don't open your heart for me!" he yelled.  
"You can't what?" I asked in shock.  
"I can't-" he stopped and realized what he just said. "I don't know, Anna, I just don't know," he said as he walked away.  
I stood there for a while and went to my cabin. To think.again.  
  
I layed down on my bed, and it felt so nice and peaceful and---  
"Anna! We need you up here!" I heard Gibbs yell.  
I groaned and walked back up the stairs.  
"What's happening." I said slowly, watching all of the crew running around.  
"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." Anamaria said at the wheel.  
"Dammit," I said as she passed the wheel to me.  
I began to steer the ship, which felt odd, I knew how to do it. But, it seems I was just waiting for Jack to come over and push me away and we'd laugh about all the time. It became a regular thing.  
"But, this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean ," Elizabeth said, joining the conversation.  
"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria said, looking at the Black Pearl, behind us.  
"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth said.  
"Yes, we are," I said, while steering.  
"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she said. I begun to think about it, it was a plan, but I felt as if, she was taking over. I should be the Captain now, with Jack not here.  
"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs said.  
"Yes, but-"  
"Lighten the ship, stem to stern." Anamaria said, interrupting me. I had to admit it was a good plan, but, it was to where, I didn't agree with it and nobody even cared.  
"Anything that we can afford to lose.see that it's lost." Gibbs said. There goes my bed, thank you Elizabeth.  
  
~*~Hello, I am aware that this was a short chappie, but I'm also writing other stories along with it. Check 'em out. please.? Well, let's see here, thank you to PED-sarah (who is in me and my friends story IEE), Pippin the hobbit-elf (or KENDALL! ( ), and PsYcHoJo, thank you very much! ~*~ 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything except Anna.  
  
I held the wheel tightly, as if becoming nervous. Nervous?! Oh no, Will is getting to me.  
  
I heard a loud noise behind me and turned my head. I heard Will say, "We're gonna need that," as he stopped a cannon ball from being thrown overboard.  
  
Oars were coming out of the Black Pearl behind us. Oars, they had oars. We have almost no chance of outrunning them now.  
  
"Dammit," I swore. There was a silence, and I could feel Will's stare from behind me, as I looked forward, steering the ship.  
  
"Gibbs!" he said breaking the silence. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" I turned my head toward him.  
  
"With what?" Anamaria said hopelessly.  
  
"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." He said as he caught my glance. I smiled as I looked at him, he was becoming one of us. Even though he would never admit it, he was becoming a pirate, He was becoming a young Jack, loading the cannons with anything BUT cannons, is something that only Jack would do. He smiled back.  
  
"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs said to everyone. With that, bringing me back to reality, I looked forward again.  
  
Everyone began to stuff assorted items in the cannons. I kept steering, making sure we don't run into anything.  
  
"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." I heard Gibbs say from behind me.  
  
I wanted to be apart of the action now, I don't like steering the ship..I miss Jack. He liked-no LOVE to steer the ship, and it's not so great, really.  
  
"Anamaria," I said as I got her attention, "Take over,"  
  
"Aye," she said in confusion and took the wheel. I walked down the ship, watching everyone. The captain didn't NEED to steer the ship, I felt like one right now.  
  
I looked out toward the Black Pearl.  
  
"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" I yelled, catching on with the plan forming in my head.  
  
"It certainly has the element of surprise." Elizabeth said as I finally felt like I was "okay" with her. I smiled.  
  
"You're daft, Anna! You all are!" Anamaria said.  
  
"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said as we all smiled. I felt as if I got one of the best complements in the world, "daft like Jack". I could imagine what he would say, 'Yes, love, daft like me.'  
  
I gave a short laugh, and this time, I meant it, for once I laughed like that and meant it. Everyone could tell also, even Elizabeth. I gave her the short laugh remark before, when I first saw her.  
  
"Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs continued. The anchor lowered and Will, Elizabeth and I walked back toward the wheel.  
  
"Let go." Elizabeth said to Anamaria. And this time, I felt okay with it.  
  
Anamaria looked at me, apparently realizing that I didn't like her. But, I smiled and said "Go ahead,"  
  
Anamaria nodded and she let go of the wheel.  
  
"Keep us steady now." Will said.  
  
We all waited in anticipation. The two ships, were next to each other.  
  
"Fire!" I heard a faint distant voice yell it, from the Black Pearl.  
  
I looked around shortly, and then yelled as loud as I could "FIRE!" so that everyone on the ship could hear me.  
  
The two ships began to fire at each other, our ship, a little more creative in WHAT we fired.  
  
I stood and began to feel the ship shake from under me. I held my balance, then Gibbs said.  
  
"We could use a few more ideas, me lassies." He said to Elizabeth and I.  
  
I looked at her, as we exchanged glances. "Your turn," she said.  
  
"We need us a devil's dowry." He said.  
  
"We'll give them her." Anamaria said as she pointed a pistol at her throat.  
  
I looked around in confusion.  
  
"She's not what they're after." Will said, coming from behind us.  
  
I looked at him and I could tell, he was the one they needed the blood from, he was a Turner, just like his father.  
  
"The medallion." Elizabeth said, as she realized that the pistol wasn't at her throat anymore.  
  
Will ran down below, "Anna!" he yelled.  
  
"What?" I said over the cannon-or whatever fire.  
  
He waved his arm towards below the deck, signifying for me to come with him.  
  
I nodded as I looked around deck once more, it looked like they got it under control.  
  
I ran down with him.  
  
"We left it down here," he said, "On the table,"  
  
The table was flipped over and it was starting to flood.  
  
"It could be anywhere!" I yelled back to him. With water, things could be taken to anywhere they wanted.  
  
"Help me look for it!"  
  
"Yeah, I know that," I said to him, as I started to go on all fours and feel with my hands for it. It was flooding fast and I began to find myself sloshing in the water, so I stood up. It didn't help much.  
  
I heard pounding jumps, from up above. The pirates had boarded the Interceptor. I groaned and I continued to look. The water was up to my waist now.  
  
It began to rise so quickly, and the water was violent and ruff, from all that was happening above us. I began to look for it with my foot.  
  
"I don't see it!" I yelled.  
  
"Me either! Just keep looking, the pirates have boarded and I guarantee more than half of them are looking for it also!" he said, while also searching with the medallion with his foot.  
  
He took a deep breath and went under.  
  
"Will!" I yelled.  
  
I decided to go under with him.  
  
Suddenly, the mast fell, blocking us to our way out.  
  
"Hey!" Will yelled. "Hey! Below!"  
  
"Dammit!" I yelled as no one answered.  
  
I looked around, trying to find something that will let us see what's happening out there.  
  
"The grate!" I yelled pointing to it. The water was up to my chest.  
  
We sloshed through the water, trying to get to the grate.  
  
We reached it, finally and began to look through it.  
  
"Will!" I heard Elizabeth yell, Jack was right behind her. Jack? Jack!?  
  
"Jack!" I heard myself yell. "How did you..?"  
  
"Hello, love, we'll worry 'bout that later, hm?" he said.  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Anna!"  
  
"Will!" I heard Jack yell. I looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Wait.." he said, he looked around "monkey!" he began to follow the monkey. I saw it running with a small glimmer in its mouth.  
  
"The monkey has the medallion!" I heard myself yell.  
  
"Jack's out to get it, we need to get you two out of here!" Elizabeth said. She tried to open the grate. "I can't move it!" She said.  
  
She looked down at us, or Will rather, and then was dragged away by pirates. However, there was something in her eye, before she dragged away, a look of sorrow, she sent to Will. I had a strange feeling it wasn't because he was stuck down here.  
  
"Will! Anna!" she yelled.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will yelled, trying to open the grate.  
  
"It's not going to open now, we have to find a way out!" I yelled to him.  
  
He nodded sadly, as the water was up to our necks. But, I found myself treading water, the water was officially higher than us, and the ceiling was coming up fast.  
  
Suddenly, I heard almost nothing on the deck. "Oh no," I said, thinking the worst.  
  
"Anna!" Will yelled, come with me. We went under the water and surfaced somewhere else it was a little lower, but not by much.  
  
"There's a hole there, swim through it, it will lead you out!" he said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!" he yelled at me.  
  
I went as he told me, I began to swim under the water, knowing in my mind, that he might not make it. I heard a clash behind me, I turned around and saw that the hole was blocked from a loose piece of wood, it looked to heavy to move.  
  
I stared at it for a while, then realized that I was running out of air. I surfaced and saw the Pearl only a few meters in front of me. I swam, and then took the ladder up, I tried to take my pistol out, but realized it was gone.  
  
"Dammit!" I whispered, as two pirates from the lower deck looked out the window and saw me. They grabbed me before I could run and took me inside the ship.  
  
They laughed as one of them had a hand over mine as the both carried me.  
  
"Pretty little lass, we found, eh Bosun?" one of them asked the other one.  
  
"Yeah," Bosun said.  
  
I bit the hand off my mouth and yelled, "Let me go!"  
  
"Feisty little one, aren't we?" the first one asked me.  
  
I glared at him, as he replaced his hand over my mouth.  
  
We made it up on deck and I heard one pirate begin to say to the crew, "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley'---"  
  
The first pirate cut him off by holding me up, so everyone could see, like I was some kind of prize that he won.  
  
"Look what we found here!" the first one said.  
  
"Anna!" I heard from the crew, I spotted Jack in the crowd.  
  
"Oh." the lead pirate came over to me. "Anna, is it?"  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"My apologies," he said, "I am Barbossa, captain of the Black Pearl," he said, turning so Jack could hear. Jack glared at him also.  
  
I bit the hand covering my mouth again.  
  
"Ow!" I heard him yell  
  
"Let them go!" I yelled.  
  
He was about to replace the hand, but Barbossa stopped him.  
  
"Now, now, wouldn't want to be discomforting our guests now would we?" he said. He looked at me right in my eye, he had some kind of plan. And I could tell it involved me.  
  
Just then, the Interceptor blew up.  
  
My eyes widened, I found myself screaming "Will!" along with Elizabeth.  
  
"He was still on that ship!" I yelled again.  
  
I looked at Jack, he didn't scream, he wasn't happy, but he looked sad.  
  
He caught me looking at him and he gave a weak smile.  
  
I turned my head back to Barbossa, finding Elizabeth hitting him, with all her might.  
  
"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she screamed.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa said as he pushed her to the crew.  
  
"Barbossa!" I heard someone yell.  
  
~*~Wow, dramatic! Amazing! No I'm joking. (. Well thank you to PED-sarah, Captain Kay Sparrow, Vera-Sabe for your wonderful reviews. Yes, be like them and REVIEW!!!! Hehehe. ~*~ 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you, don't own anything but Anna.  
  
"Will!" I heard Elizabeth yell as I turned and saw.Will. He was soaked, but he was alive.and I was confused.  
  
"Will?" I said as a question.  
  
Will pointed his pistol at me and said "Anna goes free." He stopped and looked around for a short while, "along with Elizabeth."  
  
"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa said to him, while giving him a curious look.  
  
"They both go free!"  
  
"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said in pleasure.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Jack said to Will.  
  
I nodded my head and waited for Will to do the exact opposite of what we told him to do.  
  
"You can't." he said to Barbossa, pointing the gun at him, "I can." He said as he pointed the gun at himself.  
  
I sighed as Jack said, "Like that,"  
  
"Who are you?" Barbossa asked Will.  
  
"No one. He's no one." I said going up to Barbossa.  
  
"A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed." Jack said, joining in, running up beside me.  
  
"Lovely singing voice, though" I said, trying to make something up.  
  
"Eunuch," Jack added.  
  
"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said. Damn.  
  
"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A pirate with a glass eye said.  
  
"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." He said.Oh God.  
  
"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said to him.  
  
"Anna and Elizabeth go free." He said, for I think the third time.  
  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa said impatiently.  
  
"And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed." Will said, as I saw Jack point to himself.  
  
"Agreed," Barbossa said evilly.  
  
Crap.Will cannot make up an accord, can he? One that we can all trust, maybe?  
  
"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" one of the pirates said to Elizabeth.  
  
"No!" I heard Jack say, as a gave him a confused look.  
  
"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yelled, I had a feeling that this was going to happen.I just looked down at the deck and sighed.  
  
"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa said to him.  
  
"Just because the boy cannot make a worthy accord for you, doesn't mean that-" I said as someone gagged Will and I. I began to try and bite it off, but this time it didn't work. Every time I struggled, they would pull it tighter around my mouth. The edges of my lips began to burn from the fabric.  
  
"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa said to his crew, focusing back on Elizabeth.  
  
"Aye." The crew said in response.  
  
"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said gleefully. That's plain sick.  
  
"I always liked you." I heard Jack say, next to me, to a pirate. The pirate grunted in response.  
  
"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth said and threw the dress at him.  
  
"Ooh, it's still warm." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Off you go, Come on!" another pirate said, telling Elizabeth to walk the plank. They held swords behind her, so she had no other way to go.  
  
"Too long!" one of the pirates that caught me said, as he shook the plank and she fell in. I looked around in despair, and saw Will, he was looking at me. Why? His girlfriend just got dumped in the ocean.  
  
"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said as it caught my attention. He was being pulled away to the plank.  
  
"Hey!" I found myself yelled through the fabric.  
  
"Jack.. Jack . Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa said as he pointed out to the island in the distance. The island. I remember that island, that was the same island that we first met each other.  
  
Does that mean I'm going in too?  
  
"I did notice." Jack said, that brought me back to reality.  
  
"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape.but I doubt it." Barbossa said to Jack and also to me. He unsheathed his sword and put it up towards Jack's throat. "Off you go." He said.  
  
" Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack said, I nodded my head.  
  
"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa said as the pistol was soon brought to him.  
  
"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman.would give us a pair of pistols." Jack said, I nodded my head again. I was close to them, and Barbossa soon held my head still.  
  
"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He said, while still holding my head, and he threw the pistol into the ocean and Jack jumped off.  
  
"Bye." I said, muffled through the fabric.  
  
"Her turn!" A pirate said from the crowd, while poking me with his sword. I thought so.I thought I was going to be joining Jack and Lizzie over there.  
  
"Yes!" another pirate said.  
  
"Sad to see such another fine lady go too," one of the pirates that approached me in the cell with Jack said. The pirate holding me took the fabric off my mouth.  
  
I began to walk towards the plank and said, "I would be glad to go,"  
  
"No!" Barbossa yelled while grabbing my arm. "She's staying.she needs to help us with our.dilemma." He looked at me in the eye, and I couldn't look away, as much as I wanted too, I couldn't.  
  
"Take them to the cells!" Barbossa yelled and flung me at the cursed crew.  
  
~*~ I know, short chapter, but I had to end here. Well thank ye's to: PED- sarah, Pippin the hobbit-elf, Vera-Sabe, Sparrow-17 and burst-my-bubble for the reviews! I love you all! Thank ye! Well, next chappie will be up soon!~*~ 


	25. Chapter 25

They took our crew, Will, and I down to the cells.  
  
The crew was held all in this same cell, across from the cell that Will and I were sharing.  
  
"Well, this is interesting." I said as I found a corner to house me for a while.  
  
"You can say that," Will said in response.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
I turned my head as I heard my name. It was Gibbs in the cell across from us.  
  
"Yes, Gibbs?"  
  
"Well, I-we were just wonderin' what Barbossa meant when he said that ye were going to help 'em," he said through the bars.  
  
"I was asking myself the same question, Gibbs," I said back to him. He nodded and most of the crew were either talking to each other or preoccupying themselves. Soon they all fell asleep, but Will and I sat there in silence.  
  
"Hm." I said out loud while looking around.  
  
"Hm, what?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering why they put us in this cell and the crew in that one." I said, explaining to him what I was thinking.  
  
"I don't know, I never thought of that," he said.  
  
There was a few more moments of silence and we weren't the least bit sleepy.  
  
"Anna?" Will said to me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember...back in Tortuga..?"  
  
"Yes, I remember Tortuga, Will." I said sarcastically as he trailed off in his sentence.  
  
"Yes, well, remember how you told me that you would tell me how you became a pirate, when we were all stuck in a cell together?" he asked.  
  
I raised my eyebrows and suddenly remembered. It was in the tavern..  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Well..." He said.  
  
"Well, were ALL not stuck in a cell together aren't we? Jacks missing." I said.  
  
Will looked at me with disapproval, and then said, "Anna, please?" he gave an innocent look.  
  
I scoffed, "Sorry, it's a habit, I notice these things, it's a pirate thing, you know, making accords and agreeing with them. Speaking of that, what was with the accord you made today on deck?"  
  
"Anna!" he said. I was trailing off on purpose. I didn't really want to talk about how I became a pirate.  
  
"Fine, but why are you so interested?" I asked, drifting away again.  
  
"I'm curious, how a beautiful, young woman, such as you, became a pirate," he said.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know that woman that you speak of."  
  
"Anna, you are beautiful, why won't you admit that?" he said as I suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.  
  
"Your copper hair shines in the sun," he said, he gently took a lock of my hair and slowly felt it. "It blows with the wind, catches it almost, to ride with it." He began to move his hand my face. "Your eyes are---"  
  
"Will!" I said finally.  
  
He shook his head and took his hand away. "I'm sorry,"  
  
I looked at him. I can't do this, this just CAN'T be, it just can't happen. Oh my God, I think....I think-I think that I love William Turner...  
  
~*~Ooohh..Yes, I know VERY short chapter. But it seems like a good place to end it don't it? Hehehehe.Yes, well, if your wondering, Anna WILL tell Will how she became a pirate. Probably in the next chapter. Which should be longer..MUCH longer...Yes, well thank ye to: Vera-Sabe, Sparrow-17, Wezzo, and PED-sarah. Yes and don't worry sarah, you WILL get a change! And we WILL update Insane Etc. Elementary, anytime soon! It's the holidays, sorry! : ) ~*~ 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own any of it, 'cept for Anna, that is.  
  
My God, I must be crazy.I blame Jack. Me and Will.together? Interesting thought. Maybe it's just hormones. wait.damn..I'm not a teenager anymore..  
  
Oh no, what am I going to do with myself?  
  
"Anna?" I jerked my head up and the yelling in my head ceased.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said to him, "just...thinking,"  
  
"So..." he said.  
  
"Oh, yes, how Anna became a pirate."  
  
I paused for a moment, as he got ready for a story. He was so innocent, like a small child, who wanted to be read a bedtime story. Innocence.hm, I think that I abandoned that a while ago.  
  
"Are you ready for a long one? You're going to be listening to me ramble for a while."  
  
"Yes, of course I am." Will said. "I've been waiting for the 'opportune moment' to hear this." He said imitating Jack. I smiled at that, and thought of him.  
  
Stranded on that same island. Another girl though, maybe their relationship will be better after they get off that island. I know for a fact that mine and Jack's did. He seems to be closer to her already though, maybe he fancies her. Or maybe he doesn't. You never know, with Jack that is.  
  
I sighed. "Well, I think it began-you know, I might get a little emotional and-"  
  
"Anna!" he said teasingly while hitting my shoulder.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going." I said while smiling. "By the way, would you like to hear the short version, or the long one?"  
  
"The longer one, we have plenty of time on our hands," he said.  
  
"Alright," I sighed. Here we go...  
  
"It all began when I was little. About six, I think. I loved the ocean and I loved the ships, I've never been out there before. But, my father, used to sail. After my mother died, giving birth to me, he said he stopped doing what he wanted to do, and did more things that he should do. Which was taking care of me.  
  
"He told me stories, of pirates, and treasure and evil men, along with the good guys of course. And all the stories ended, with a 'and they all lived happily ever after.' I didn't realize, until later in my life, that he made up the endings to end like that. If he were telling the truth to me, it would probably be: 'and they all went to the gallows and everybody died.'" I laughed and looked at Will. Who seemed to be very captivated with my story. So, I continued.  
  
"Anyway, him telling me these stories, the only thing that I wanted to do, was to go on a ship and become a pirate. I would begin to run around, in the house, pretending I was one, and he would either stop me or correct me, on what I was doing.  
  
"I wanted SO badly to go out there, onto the open ocean. And one day, I went to him, my birthday was coming up, and he asked me if I would like to go on a ship. Of course, I said yes, and began packing straightaway.  
  
"We set sail a few days later, and I loved it, I absolutely loved it," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I felt liked I belonged there, and that no one could tell me what to do. Well, I was proved wrong."  
  
I looked around the cell, making sure that I wanted to actually go through with telling my story. I sighed and I did.  
  
"At dusk on the 5th day sailing, or ship was destroyed. Completely destroyed." I began to feel the back of my eyes sting. If I was going to cry at this, I'm going to bawling out tears, before this is over.  
  
"I felt as if, all of my freedom and joy was gone. And it got worse. Turns out that the ship that destroyed ours was none other than this ship. The Black Pearl. Well, they took my father hostage, onto this ship. I hid, and soon boarded the ship, my father hid me, and then he got caught. All I can remember is the pirates, horrid pirates, with faces covered in dirt, and a grimy appearance.  
  
"My father, apparently found someone that he knew. This person, wasn't one of the pirates of this crew, though. He began talking to him, in a hurried voice as the pirates carried them on the ship. The pirates told them to shut up and they kept going. The person that my father was talking to, looked familiar. I can't remember him, at all, what he looked like. But, when I first saw him, I knew that I've seen him before.  
  
"Well, I found a cabin, that I hid in and my father and his friend were out on deck. Just outside the door. I remember being horrified, people were chanting. The last words, my father said to me were: 'Stay here Annie, stay in there, make sure no one sees you.'" I closed my eyes. "I did as he told me. But, the pirates, out on deck, were killing someone. I was horrified, I didn't want it to be my father, but I knew it was." My grief soon turned to hate. "These bastards of this stupid ship, killed my father." I screamed up on deck and began to cry. I didn't want to, but I had to. Will put arm around my shoulder, to try and comfort me. I took a few deep breaths and said, "It's okay, I still haven't gotten over it, you know?"  
  
"I know," he said to me. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Anna."  
  
"No, I feel like I need to say it now." I said. I wiped my tears away, as Will returned to his spot in front of me.  
  
I looked behind me, to see if I woke the crew, thankfully I didn't. I gave a short laugh, "Anyway," I took yet, another deep breath. "I began to panic and covered my ears and slowly backed up and ran into two pirates. They took me, and I began screaming at the top of my lungs. They took me out on deck, and I remember seeing...seeing my father's..dead body, lying on the deck. They slit his throat, there was blood everywhere, on his face, all over the deck. That, of course, made me scream louder.  
  
"It was my first escape, that night. Somehow, I managed too. I jumped off the boat, I wanted to be anywhere but there. Thankfully, I knew how to swim, my father taught me. I swam and swam, I found a piece of driftwood to rest on, I was so tired I fell asleep. The next thing I remembered was being on a huge ship, going to St. James. Some people that were passing, not pirates, not of the British Navy, just some people who wanted to help the little girl stranded in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"I ended up going to and from, so many different orphanages. Usually being kicked out because of starting fights, and doing crazy things, that were of course, against the rules." I smiled.  
  
"I can see that," Will said as he smiled.  
  
"Hm," I said, still smiling. "Well, anyway, I was so fed up with the orphanages and couples coming in to adopt. I remember everyone knew me as 'the one who didn't want parents and a family.' I did, I did very much. I just wanted to live up to my word and be the one that mysterious kid on the playground. The girl who wears guy clothes, the girl who hangs out with the guys, the girl who ripped the head off May Smith's doll.  
  
I found myself trailing off again. "Sorry," I said to Will. "I really didn't like her. She always teased me." Will smiled, "I know how you feel."  
  
I smiled back. "So, I ran away. At the age of thirteen, I had enough and I ran away. I ended up in a tavern, drinking rum, listening in to two pirates' conversation. They were talking about how free you feel on the open ocean. Right when thy said that, I remembered the feeling that I felt sailing out there, and I began to crave it. I talked to them and with pleading and begging, they let me on their ship. I guess that's when I realized the sexism in this. Women have a very low position in the scale as a pirate, or as a simpleton, but I want to change that. Well, I had a very low position on the ship, of course. I swabbed the decks, but I learned. They taught me how to fight, with a sword that is. They said I had the 'spunk and courage to do it, ye just need to learn how.' I did, I learned by observing, and being caught, and became a pirate. I robbed people and became one of the few known female pirates, I heard there were only a few, and they are. I've heard of other ones, but the only one I actually know is Anamaria.  
  
"I met so many people, once I became a pirate. I met Anamaria, and Gibbs and-"  
  
"Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"No. I met Jack in a more...creative way, let's say." I smiled at him and he gave me a curious look. "Don't worry, that'll come up later in my story."  
  
"Anyway, people began to know me, people that I have never met before, but they knew me. It felt great, being appreciated like that. I made up to be Captain of my own ship, 'The Talisman'. I thought that my life was perfect. Then I ran into the Black Pearl, again.  
  
"It was at dusk again, and we fought it, I wasn't going to run away from it. We gave it all we got, my crew and I. But, the Pearl was just too much for us, ended up on a piece of driftwood again. Floated my way to an island near by. An island in the middle of no where. And there, there I met Jack for the first time. You should know of it, we saw it a few hours ago." I said.  
  
"You mean, you were on that island, when Jack was marooned there?" Will asked me, sucked into my story.  
  
"Yes, I was. And God, I hated him." As I said this Will laughed.  
  
"He does that to people doesn't he. You hate him at first, but you..."  
  
"Slowly grow on him." I said, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Exactly. Please, continue,"  
  
"Well, that happened and we became friends, at times more than friends. But, Jack and I never distinguished ourselves as a couple or anything. We were just..us."  
  
Will nodded as I said this.  
  
"I traveled around with him. Became the co-captain of our ships that we "co" owned. I didn't want to be called the first mate. I wanted to be recognized as some form of captain. We traveled around for..a long while. Then, ended up in Port Royale. We met a governor's daughter, and a blacksmith who would not accept of being a pirate. I really wish he would though." I said to Will as he hit me again, teasingly.  
  
I smiled. "Well, that's a wonderful story, Anna. Tragic, very. But, such a fulfilled life."  
  
There as a few moments of silence, until two pirates came down to swab the decks.  
  
One of them, was the pirate with the fake eye.  
  
"Anna.." Will said, pretending that the pirates weren't there.  
  
"Yes, Will?" I said, shifting my glance from the ground to him.  
  
"Do you know, anything about my father?" he asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, not mu-" I began to say.  
  
"I knew ol' Bootstrap." The other pirate said.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful," I said to him sarcastically, turning around so I can see him. "But, I don't think you were included in this conversation."  
  
The pirate spat at me, all I had to do was shift my head to avoid it. He growled at me.  
  
"I knew 'im also," the one with the fake eye said, coming towards all of us.  
  
I signed and leaned against the cell wall, facing away from them, and towards Will. I wasn't looking at him though. He wanted to hear what they had to say.  
  
"Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed. and remain cursed." The first one said.  
  
"Stupid blighter." The second one said.  
  
"Good man," I said. The pirate growled at me again.  
  
"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain." The first one said, continuing.  
  
"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did."  
  
"I'm telling the story!" the first one yelled at the second one. "So.what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."  
  
"Bootstraps' bootstraps." The second one mimicked.  
  
"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner , he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."  
  
"That's what you call ironic." The second one added in.  
  
I nodded my head and gave an acknowledging noise.  
  
There were a few beats of silence and Barbossa ripped a shred of it.  
  
"Bring 'em!" he yelled as he tossed the two pirates the keys.  
  
They unlocked the cell, Will gave me a goodbye look and they took him out.  
  
"Not him!" Barbossa yelled at them. "Her..." he said while looking at me. I looked at him right in the eye, to show him that I wasn't scared of him.  
  
"Now!" he yelled as they shoved Will back in and took pulled me out. I gave Will gave me a worried look and I gave him a 'it's okay' look. Which I don't give often.  
  
"Oh, come on," Barbossa yelled. "We don't have all day."  
  
The two pirates flung me (that would be the second time I was flung today) at Barbossa. He grabbed my shirt collar and grinned at me evilly.  
  
~*~ Ooh.scary AND dramatic.ha! now u will ALL have to wait, to see what Barbossa has in store for Anna. Except Adriane, she already knows.she takes the fun out of everything.. No, I'm just joking Addie. Well, have fun everyone. It's still Christmas here, 7:00PM about. So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! : ) Thank ye to: burst-my-bubble, Pippin the hobbit-elf and Cecile Li!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT!!! ALSO, PAY ATTNETION! JUST ANOTHER SECOND. ^.^ WHAT DO U THINK? HAPPY, FLUFFY ENDING OR SAD, TRAGIC ENDING? BOTH ARE SEQUEL OKAYABLE! I JUST MADE UP THAT WORD! THANK YE! : ) ~*~ 


	27. Chapter 27

He held my shirt collar tightly and guided me to his quarters. Two guards were on each side of me, accompanying Barbossa, and each holding one of my arms. Apparently, I am too fast and clever to be handled by only one. I smiled at that.  
  
The two pirates loomed over me. They were huge. I think Barbossa did that on purpose. Either to scare me, or to make sure I couldn't escape.  
  
The pirate to my left flung open the door. I looked up at him, he had pins, of what they looked like, lined across his face and neck. They sat me down on a chair, and tied me up to it. Apparently, they REALLY don't want me to escape.  
  
They tied my waist to the chair, my feet were tied together, along with my hands, behind me.  
  
Barbossa nodded his head towards the door as the two pirates left, closed and locked the doors behind them. I have no way of escape.almost. I'll figure out one if I do need to escape, somehow.  
  
"It's Anna isn't it?" he said as he sat down on a chair in front of me. It was dark and the candlelight illuminated his face, to make him look evil.  
  
"That's Miss Walker," I said to him, not taking my eye off him.  
  
"Oh, well, Miss Walker. How are ye doing?" he said to me. What? Does he want to start a conversation with me. Oh yes, and tie her up, she might want to leave.  
  
I began to pick the rope off my wrists, to see if I could get it off.  
  
"Fine." I said definitely, not taking my gaze off him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He just smiled, nothing else. He had something in store for me. I began to wonder what it would be. Death isn't that bad is it? Death is just were it all ends..But I had a feeling that he didn't want to hurt me, he wanted to use me somehow.  
  
"So, let's bring up a topic, to...discuss..." he said me.  
  
I just stared at him.  
  
"Alright, how 'bout that 'ol Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Why would we be talking about him?" I asked him, sternly.  
  
"It's a topic, Miss. How long have ye known 'im?"  
  
"About 10 years." I said to him. There's no use not to talk about it. He's leading this to something...  
  
"Ah, that's quite a long time, of knowing such a..interesting pirate...." he said.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Well, are ye two...?" he said holding out the question.  
  
"My name is Anna Walker not Anna Sparrow."  
  
"Yes, but..?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well, seems like ye two are. But, that young lad. What was his name? Ah, yes, Will." He said sarcastically as it seemed. I knew that he knew that that was Will.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, I think he fancies you,"  
  
I sat there, not responding.  
  
"Rather than that Ms. Swann character." He said, I didn't respond again. "You know-"  
  
"For God sake! Why in blazing hell are we talking about this?" I yelled. It seems pointless.  
  
"No, it's not, Miss Walker. There is a reason for everything."  
  
I stared at him and thought about it. There is a reason for everything. That made me feel more comfortable about the situation. I was brought back to reality soon enough to see Barbossa sitting in front of me. Hm, wise words from Barbossa. The evil, cursed Captain of the Black Pearl.  
  
I gave a small smile, and was brought back to what situation we were in. I slowly replaced my smile back to the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Miss Walker. Are you aware of your little Will's father?"  
  
"He's not 'mine' and yes, I am."  
  
He had a small smile on his face. "Are you aware of how he... passed away?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I am." I said slowly.  
  
"Good, what about your father? Are you aware of how he passed away?"  
  
Oh God. My vision began to blur, I was going to cry. No, Anna, you are not going to cry.  
  
I sat there, in silence, trying to blink back the tears.  
  
"I'm waiting for an answer, Miss Walker." He said. This was his plan, he wants me to be vulnerable, to use me somehow.  
  
I shook my head, trying to get the tears away. All I could see in my mind was my father's dead body, lying there. Blood was everywhere, the laughing from the pirates and the high screeching noise that was my scream.  
  
"Miss Walker!"  
  
"You bastards killed him!" I yelled as I tried to break free to hit him. It didn't work, and I just sat there. I looked down towards the floor.  
  
"Miss Walker.." He said as he made his way over to me. He bent down and his head hovered over my shoulder. "There's no reason to cry, now."  
  
I jerked my head away from him. Looking at the floor, in the other direction.  
  
"Someone told ye wrong."  
  
I began to take sharp inhales of breath, indicating that I was crying, or was beginning to cry.  
  
He placed a hand on my other shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't us who killed your father." He said slowly.  
  
Tears began to come out, and I tried to blink them away, but that caused them to slide down my cheek.  
  
"It was his father. That boy, Will. His father killed yours." He said.  
  
My eyes widened, that can't be true.  
  
"He was on that ship, when you were first here." He said. "And he killed him."  
  
I suddenly remembered who that man was. The man that my father was talking to on the ship. That was Bootstrap, that was Will' s father. "You---Your lying," I said slowly, trying to hold back my sounds of crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. I'm not."  
  
"But-but," I began to say.  
  
"Now, now, Anna." He said to me. "You are a pirate and a strong lass. Grief and sadness shouldn't be taking over you. Anger and revenge should."  
  
I closed my eyes. He killed my father.  
  
"Revenge. To kill that bastard, who would be his son. The son of the man that killed your father."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
"Now, Anna. Me and you, we're trying to achieve that same goal. Killing that boy. Now, you make an accord with me and we'll be in it together."  
  
I took a deep breath and still gazed at the floor, absorbing everything he said.  
  
"And Anna, there is no possible way for ye to get hurt. I swear my immortality on it. No, my life. I swear my life on it."  
  
I began to slow down my breathing and my eyes began to clear, slowly.  
  
"We'll make an accord. For dignity, for power..for revenge." He said as he outreached his hand.  
  
I slowly raised my head. "We have an accord, Captain Barbossa," I said as I shook his hand.  
  
"Great, now it best be killing the lad, over the chest of the gold, hm?" he said.  
  
"Aye," I said.  
  
"Let us be on our way, then." He said as he offered an arm towards me.  
  
I got up and locked my arms with his as we exited the Captain's quarters.  
  
~*~ Ah! CORRUPTION! Wow, interesting, ain't it? Well, it's a different way of going.and don't worry, you'll figure out why later in the story why William (Will's dad) killed James (Anna's dad). Yep, well, if ya don't understand just email me.: ) AND WE HAVE A 100th REVIEWER!! ISN'T THAT COOL!!! I have 100 reviews.wonderful.that is so cool. The 100th reviewer is PED-sarah! Cool! Thank ye! Thank ye also to: Vera-Sabe, Alli, , and SandraSmit19 for the reviews! Well please Read and REVIEW! Yeah, cause I love it when I get reviews..encourages me to right more. : ) ~*~ 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: You'll notice throughout the time that Anna's evil, she doesn't think much.all she really thinks of is. "Must Kill Will." hehehe.kinda.you'll notice that your not inside her head as much.ya know what I mean?  
  
Also, a couple of you were asking about Anna's free will right now. Well, she still has her spunk and "annaness", but she's completely under the control of Barbossa.you'll figure out more later. : )  
  
You see that Barbossa kinda gets frustrated with Anna, when she does act all sassy and sarcastic..hehehe.well, hope you enjoy!  
  
I held Barbossa's arm as he opened the door out of his quarters.  
  
I saw Will standing there, two pirates holding him. He was struggling to be free of their grasps, trying to get over to me. Apparently we are going off the ship to Isle De Muerta. The sooner the better.  
  
"Anna!" Will yelled while struggling. "What are you doing? Anna!" he yelled at me, as we kept walking past him.  
  
I turned around and looked at him, I walked a couple of steps toward him, so that I was right in front of his face.  
  
His brown hair was down to his shoulders and his brown eyes longed for recognition. And he wasn't going to get any.  
  
I quickly drew my dagger and raised my arm to stab him. Something stopped me, by holding my arm back. The dagger was right at Will's nose.  
  
"Now, Anna." Barbossa said. I looked over to him, he held my arm back. "Best not be doing that, you'll have plenty of time for that later."  
  
I looked at him and turned my head back to Will. He was gasping for breath and looked at me right in the eye.  
  
"Anna..." he whispered. He wanted to be recognized, his eyes started to water.  
  
I rolled my eyes as Barbossa offered me his arm again. I took it, as Barbossa said to the two pirates holding Will captive, "Best be keeping those two as far apart as we can," he turned his head towards me. "Don't know what she might do to him." He laughed a little at this and the two pirates nodded. I glared at Will, until he was out of sight.  
  
We boarded one of the small lifeboats, I sat down in the first one, leading the pack. As Barbossa placed one foot at the small bow of the boat. The two pirates in the lifeboat with us rowed.  
  
We finally arrived and I walked as fast as I could out. We walked in the cave, where treasure and gold were plentiful.  
  
"No reason to fret, just a prick of the finger, that's all." One of the pirates said. I've seen those two before... They were holding Will so he wouldn't escape.  
  
"I don't think so," I said as I walked up to the three of them. I took out my dagger and put it up to Will's face. "We spill all of his blood." I said while threatening him with it.  
  
I contained myself, put my dagger away, and walked away from them.  
  
"Guess there is reason to fret then," I heard one of the pirates say behind me.  
  
I gave an evil smile as I walked forward towards Barbossa.  
  
When I reached the chest of gold, along with Barbossa, he placed his hand on my back. "I know you want to be doin' it as soon as ye can," he said to me. "so let's not waste anymore time, hm?"  
  
I nodded my head as I watched Will being dragged over to the chest.  
  
He stood next to me, and he looked at me, seeing if he could maybe sway me to help him.  
  
Yeah.sure.  
  
I gladly took out my dagger, and held it at his throat, the same two pirates held him over the chest.  
  
"By blood begun, by blood un-" Barbossa began to say. "S'not possible"  
  
I looked at him curiously, eagerly wanting to kill the boy. I followed Barbossa's gaze and saw a man.  
  
"Not probable," the man said, making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked curiously.  
  
"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." The man said. He's just not going to shut up.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Anna.if you don't know who I am, you must have really hit your head hard. I mean, killing Will is something that we all want to do, as you know, love, but-"  
  
"What? Don't call me 'love', all right? I don't even know who you are." I said in confusion. I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
The man looked at me, with an arched eyebrow as he looked towards Barbossa.  
  
"Barbossa, you have to steal my ship, my title, and now you steal Anna, from me." He said.  
  
"I was never yours," I said in dislike. "I don't know why I would want to be either."  
  
All of the pirates in the cave roared with laughter at that remark.  
  
"That's not nice." The man muttered.  
  
"Now, let's not be mean to our friend Jack, eh, love?" Barbossa said to me.  
  
"And now he steals my word." Jack said looking downward.  
  
"Now, can I kill him?" I asked impatiently. I didn't wait for an answer and replaced my dagger at his throat.  
  
"You really don't want to be doing that, love," Jack said to me.  
  
"Will you shut up?" I yelled at him, and the pirates all laughed again.  
  
"Go ahead," Barbossa said to me.  
  
I was about to finally kill the boy, when Jack said "Your funeral,"  
  
Barbossa stopped me and I gave a scoff.  
  
"Now, why won't she want to be doin' this, now?" he asked Jack.  
  
"Well, because," Jack said as he pushed a pirates hand off his shoulder ".because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."  
  
The pirates made noises of dissatisfaction, as the man mentioned this.  
  
I gave a frustrated sigh, knowing that this man is just going to talk more.  
  
"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best." Jack said as the pirates laughed and gave themselves credit for their worthless and pitiful lives, as I scoffed. "Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as.Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" he finished.  
  
"That's great. Now, I don't see any reasons for me to agree," I said to Jack.  
  
"Anna." he said as he approached me and attempted to put an arm around my shoulder.  
  
I swished his arm away, fiercely as he did this.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Anna." he repeated, replacing his arm at his side. "You, love-" I raised my eyebrows as he said this. "You, Anna," he said correcting himself. "Could be the first mate.how does that sound?"  
  
I looked around and thought about this. "Not unless we get fifty percent of the plunder and I get to kill, little, William here." Will shifted uncomfortably at this.  
  
"Yes, the whelp." Barbossa said to Will.  
  
"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance." Jack said as he picked up a few medallions. " after you've killed Norrington's men." he began to throw them in the chest, one by one. "every. last. one."  
  
I looked down at his hands and saw him pocket one. But, just as Mr. Jack said, I'll wait for the opportune moment to reveal that.  
  
"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will said, looking up at Jack, I shoved his head back down.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said like it was nothing.  
  
"And as the woman said, fifty percent of the plunder." Barbossa said.  
  
"Fifteen," Jack said.  
  
"Forty!" I yelled.  
  
"Twenty-five," Jack said to us, and I'll buy you the hat. A really big one.Commodore." He said sucking up to Barbossa, I scoffed.  
  
"Well then," Barbossa said out reaching his hand to seal the deal.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled, stopping them from shaking hands. I looked at Barbossa "He took one." I said as I snatched the medallion from Jack's sleeve.  
  
I held it up to Barbossa. Will dropped his head at this and Jack looked downward.  
  
"Hm," Barbossa said. "Glad she's on my side." He said, as he was about to take the medallion.  
Just then, Jack snatched it from us, and ran off.  
  
"Hey!" Barbossa yelled. "That bloody bastard! Anna! Get me back my medallion." He said turning to me. "What better person to kill the infamous Jack Sparrow then his own bonny lass?"  
  
I smiled at this and walked as fast as I could into the smaller cave that he ran off too.  
  
~*~ Dum, dum, dum.. Scary.Anna's evil.yeah, sorry it took me so long to post this! Well, um.yeah, any questions comments! Whatever you want! Either email me (on my profile) or just review me! I LOVE REVIEWS! Please, review! Please.? Thank you too. AnnieBananie279, Trilku-sama, veritasa, Alena Queen, burst-my-bubble, Heaven-Sent515 and Vera-Sabe for the wonderful reviews! Thank you all! And remember to please review! ;) ~*~ 


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own any of it, except Anna...  
  
After talking to Barbossa for a bit, I entered the cave looking around for this "Jack" that is ever so popular.  
  
I heard a soft noise behind me, as I stopped and looked around. I didn't look behind me, trying to fool him. I kept walking, pretending that I fluffed it off.  
  
I heard him sneaking up on me and mentally laughed at his pitiful effort.  
  
I drew my sword as quickly as I could and turned as I blocked his blow.  
  
He gave a weak smile, "'Ello love," he said.  
  
I groaned, "For the last time, don't call me love!" I yelled at him, as we began to duel.  
  
After a few moments of fighting him, I got him pinned up against a wall. We were gasping for breath.  
  
"I never thought that our relationship would come to this," he said.  
  
I gave him a short smile, and was about to say something sarcastic, but I heard something moving behind me and blocked yet another blow.  
  
"Ah, Will," I said seeing him "Wonderful for you to join us..." He must've gotten away from the tiny grasps of those pathetic pirates.  
  
Will didn't say anything, he just began to thrust his sword. And I began a duel with two men....two men with one sword...  
  
I began to worry after a while...knowing that it was two against one and I only had one sword...but that can be changed....  
  
While dueling with Will I kicked Jack's sword and grabbed it, and did the same with Will's, throwing it in the far corner.  
  
Jack and Will exchanged glances, spun on their heel and ran away.  
  
I chased after them, with now two swords, "C'mon!" I yelled, "Is that all you guys got?"  
  
Jack and Will ran over to the far side of the cave, that led into another one. I followed them and found two swords pointed at me. Apparently, they came upon swords, miraculously... I gave a smirk and began to fight with them once again.  
  
We began to slash at each other, hoping that maybe we could behead someone. But, we kept ducking, each of us avoiding it.  
  
But, it finally came to the point where Jack aimed for both Will and me. We both gave him looks of confusion on why he wanted to behead his partner.  
  
"Kill Will right? I mean we all want to and we shouldn't –"I rolled my eyes and cut Jack off as I began to fight again.  
  
We fought more and I ended up pinned up to a wall. It was Jack who did it and Will was right behind him.  
  
"Anna!" Jack yelled. "Anna, look into my eyes and at least try to remember me!"  
  
Will stood behind him, trying to get me back to my 'normal' state.  
  
Jack found me looking around and grabbed my face facing it towards him. "Try, Anna..."  
  
I looked into his eyes and found.....laughter.....Laughing and fun, and love..... Oh my God, Jack....  
  
I shook the thoughts away and swung my sword, trying to kill him. Getting rid of the old Anna...  
  
We began to fight again, for a long while. Until somehow, Will got the sword out of my hand as Jack held my arms behind my back.  
  
I began to try to wriggle away, but both of them were too strong for me as Will came and helped him.  
  
"The rope! Get the rope!" Jack yelled at Will. As Will ran over to the side to get rope to tie me up with.  
  
They sat me on a large stone and Will was trying to keep me down as Jack was determined to get the old Anna back.  
  
"Anna! Anna....please listen to me!" he said as I kept trying to get away.  
  
"She's not going to say anything, she's...gone." Will said as he moved in front of me.  
  
Jack gave a sad nod, as I rolled my eyes. Jack looked to the ground, and realized my feet weren't tied.  
  
I better take advantage of that...  
  
I kicked Will in the chin and began to run off.  
  
Jack grabbed me from behind and dragged me back to the stone.  
  
"Stay." He said.  
  
I just glared at him and said nothing, as Will began to tie my feet up.  
  
"Anna...please, try to remember me, it's Jack..." he said.  
  
"And Will," I glared at him, as I was about to get up and hurt him...or kill him, even better.  
  
"I think it's best if you don't say anything, Will." Jack said holding me back.  
  
Will nodded shortly.  
  
"I think your somehow the cause of the problem," Jack said thinking.  
  
I rolled my eyes, this is going to take a while.  
  
Jack focused on me again, trying to get her back. "Anna...don't you remember me? I don't know how you can't... It's Jack, your Jack..."  
  
I could feel the old her wanting to talk back to him, but I wasn't going to let her. Then, I felt that it was time to go through with Barbossa's plan.  
  
"Jack..." I whispered. "Oh Jack!" I said jumping up, smiling. I gave Will a look to untie me, and Jack told him to wait, but then smiled and let him do it.  
  
"Jack!" I yelled as we both smiled and I hugged him. I looked at him and kissed him.  
  
Jack kissed back, but soon pulled back, and was surprised. Will was shocked as well.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" I asked. Barbossa said that she was his "bonny lass", So, what's wrong with kissing him?  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Jack said after a pause. Will was silent.  
  
"C'mon," Jack said as he grabbed my hand and led us out of the cave.  
  
As we were exiting, I purposely bumped into Jack as he dropped the medallion. I quickly picked it up.  
  
"I got it," I said as I smiled and put it in my pocket. "C'mon, I know where to go." I said leading them out.  
  
Will gave me a curious look, from behind.  
  
~*~ I'm SO sorry...I haven't updated in the LONGEST time...but school is getting in the way of that. I'm helping out with the school play (You're a Good Man Charlie Brown) and it's taking up ALL of my time... I'm sorry...but today is our opening night, and we only have 3 shows after this! Thank you to Alli, SandraSmit19, Alena Queen, and Princess Tari Greenleaf (HI! RHEENA!) And yes, I know it gets confusing so if you have any questions on the story and don't understand at all, just email me, it's on the profile page! BYE! ~*~ 


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: Don't we all know? On the thirtieth chapter you wouldn't think I had to tell you. ;)  
  
I led them out of the cave and toward where the ceremony was, before Jack came and ruined it. I sighed as they followed close behind me.  
  
"Anna?" Jack whispered from behind, "Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Of course I do." I said confidently. "Trust me." I said to Jack, I glanced at Will, who was behind Jack. He was staring, I could tell he didn't trust me.  
  
"C'mon, we must hurry," I said as I turned around and continued walking.  
  
We reached the large area where it was being held, and we hid behind a huge pile of gold.  
  
"Anna? Anna?" Jack kept saying as I ignored him. "Anna!" he whispered as loud as he could and grabbed me. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I thought you said that you'd trust me." I said as I turned back, over looking the ceremony.  
  
"Anna!" he said as he grabbed me again. "You're not acting like yourself...."  
  
"Why would you say that?" I said to him.  
  
He just stared at me, as if trying to search me, to see what I was thinking.  
  
Whatever.... I turned back again. The plan was to knock some gold off the pile to let Barbossa know, but make it look like an accident to Jack and Will.  
  
Will was silent as Jack turned to him, to see if he knew what was happening.  
  
I slowly pulled myself up, just above the pile, to get a look on what was happening. I pretended that someone saw me and quickly retreated, while knocking over, of what it seemed like, a couple handfuls of gold.  
  
"Anna!" Jack said yelling at me, for my clumsiness. Apparently, Anna doesn't do that often, or maybe I just made it look too obvious.  
  
"Sorry...." I said softly.  
  
After a few moments of only the low voice of Barbossa being heard and a few talkative pirates, four pirates grabbed both Will and Jack and held their hands behind their back.  
  
I smiled as I slowly stood up and walked over to Barbossa. Will and Jack were dragged over to stand in front of us.  
  
I reached Barbossa and handed him the medallion. "Wonderful," he said to me, as the whole lot of pirates roared with laughter and other stupid comments about this event.  
  
Jack and Will looked at me, and it looked as if all that was going on in their head was "That was so stupid... I'm so stupid...." Yeah, well, I can't really prove them wrong.  
  
Barbossa looked around at the pirates in the cave. "Gents.....take a walk."  
  
The pirates grunted with satisfaction and began to walk out of the cave.  
  
"Anna, my darling," he said as he put an arm around me. "You will be joining them."  
  
"What?" I said, confused.  
  
"My men," he said, not losing his patience with me. "Are talking a walk, or a swim you could say, and you, love, are going with them."  
  
"Again. Again, with my word," Jack said hopelessly.  
  
A couple of pirates grabbed me and led me to the exit of the cave. Wait.... What?  
  
There were pirates walking down to the ocean, walking?! They sunk lower and lower into the water with each step they took.  
  
Finally getting the idea that these pirates can't die and are going to actually walk to the boats made me turn around.  
  
"Barbossa! Barbossa you bastard! We had a deal!" I yelled at him, but the pirates grabbed me, Barbossa gave a small smile and did not say a word.  
  
The two pirates took me on a small boat and rowed only a short distance from the cave out to sea. One of the pirates still holding my arms behind my back.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me?" I kept asking them, but they just gave barbaric smiles as responses. I rolled my eyes at this, how stupid can you get?  
  
A couple moments later, one of the pirates grabbed a weight and chain, with a shackle at the end (A/N: Think old prison movies) and began to shackle my ankle on to it.  
  
"What are you doing? Stop it! Hey! Don't do that!" I yelled at them, but they didn't stop.  
  
"Ready to go for a swim?" a pirate asked me.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. "No!" I understood what there intention was, to drown me. I'm going to..... die.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only a 7 pounder." The pirate said.  
  
"Barbossa said not to tell her that!" The other pirate said while hitting him.  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad, 'cause she already knows." He said, "Ready for a plunge?"  
  
I sat there, and didn't say anything, curious as to why they were doing this. So it's 7 pounds. That means it will sink me down, but I can probably still pull it along.  
  
They stopped arguing and jerked me up. "Bye bye!" one of them said.  
  
I still didn't say anything as they shoved me off; I was just trying to get a last breath of air.  
  
I sank, and sank, I was waiting for my ears to hurt because of the pressure, but it didn't happen. I just fluffed it off, and finally hit bottom. However, someone grabbed my arms again.  
  
It was another pirate, three of them, surrounding me, and one holding my arms behind my back.  
  
They smiled and I gave a look of disgust, or tried to while holding my breath. They had a dagger at my back, to tell me to follow them and keep walking forward.  
  
So then this is why they wanted me to be able to walk. For what though? The last march of Anna Walker? Underwater?  
  
I looked forward and saw all the pirates that left walking on the ocean bottom. The first half met the moonlight and became skeletons, we, in the back, were still normal.  
  
However, I was running out of breath. I thought I could hold it longer than this, but dragging the weight seemed as if it sucked air out of me. I began to wonder what it would be like to die. And just accepted it.  
  
I began to talk mentally to myself. Your not going to breathe, its water Anna, not air. You are NOT going to breathe.  
  
We were approaching the moonlight and I couldn't take it anymore, I closed my eyes and took a deep gasp of..... water.  
  
We just stepped into the moonlight and I found that I was fine, I took another breath. I'm not dead. Am I in heaven? I looked around, and saw pirates, no; I must be in hell.  
  
I looked down and saw sand, and my hand. Oh my God, that is not my hand. I lifted it up and stared at it with fascination. How can this happen?! Oh my God..... I'm...... I'm cursed.  
  
~*~ OH MY GOD! SHE'S A CURSED PIRATE! Yeah, well, I know most of you are going. "So, what she hasn't been in the moonlight all her life or something? What the hell is her problem?" Well don't worry! I am going to explain it in the following chapter! Yeah! Well thankzx to keirafan808, thank you Lea, you're such a kind person! * cough * Nah, just joking! Hehehe... Well, PLEASE REVIEW! I love em! ~*~ 


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: Nope, sorry, don't own it... except Anna... oh, big whoop. :)  
  
The pirate gave a small poke in the middle of my back, a sign to keep walking. I stared at my hand in fascination, while trying to walk.  
  
We reached the ship and began to climb up it with the ropes.  
  
I looked up as I saw the skeletal pirates slink up the ropes to attack the British Navy.  
  
I saw my hand again, and the rest of my body, I'm a skeleton... I'm cursed.  
  
Barbossa...dammit... it's all his fault. This was NOT part of the deal.  
  
I groaned and began to climb the ropes. Let's hurry up and get this over with so I can kill Barbossa, or at least hurt him.... Or yell at him.  
  
I groaned again at the thought that he can't die. But, I soon smirked realizing that I can't either.  
  
We reached the surface and I looked around at our surroundings. What the hell is that?  
  
I saw two women, wearing dresses and carrying parasols, in a small row boat. I looked at the deck of the ship. They were distracting the soldiers. They must be pirates, they're even coming from the cave. They must be using the parasols to block the moonlight from revealing them...where in the world did they get those?  
  
I shook my head slowly at the ignorance of the soldiers, we reached the deck. I pulled myself up, and pushed the pirate in front out of the way. I'm running this attack, whether you all like it or not.  
  
I looked back at them, and the pirate that used to be in the front began yelling softly at the pirates that were supposed to keep hold of me.  
  
I kept walking and made my way to the first victim. It's time to take out my anger on you people.  
  
I took out my dagger and sliced his throat, while holding his mouth, to keep him from screaming. I kept walking as I heard a thud from behind me. I looked to the side, and saw the other pirates filing suite.  
  
Wow...maybe they are good for something.  
  
Suddenly, the soldiers turned around as I looked at the 'distraction' and saw that they were fighting, and they dropped their parasols.  
  
The soldiers began to attack, as did we.  
  
My count was around eight and all that I could think about was getting this over with, and finding the Barbossa.  
  
A wounded sailor had reached the bell and began to ring it, to warn his friends.  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled at him, thrusting the sword into his stomach.  
  
The bell rang quiet, but the soldiers in the boats still noticed what was going on.  
  
"Shit..." I said to myself, making my way to kill more people.  
  
After a little while longer of killing people, the sailors in the small boats reached the ship and boarded.  
  
I rolled my eyes at their pitiful effort to try to kill people that can't die.  
  
I reached a soldier and grabbed him by his white hair and dragged him to a spot in the corner. He looked like some kind of Captain, or a guy in charge. Which means he can have a special treatment.  
  
I shoved him onto the wall, and he hand a look of fear in his eyes, they soon changed, however, as he looked at me.  
  
"Walker..." he said to me, slowly.  
  
I looked at him with hard eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"You, you," he stuttered, looking at my arm, which was illuminated in the moonlight, and had a skeleton form. "You're... what are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing?" I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"You were with Sparrow... why did you cross sides, or is that just a pirate thing." He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a pirate thing," I said, scowling at him.  
  
"But you were with Sparrow," he repeated. I stared at him. "Jack Sparrow..."  
  
-------------  
  
"So what is your name?"  
  
"Anna."  
  
"My name is Jack. Ah, what the hell, Jack Sparrow,"  
  
"I've heard of that name before,"  
  
-------------  
  
"Stop calling me love!"  
  
"Sorry, love, it's a habit,"  
  
I groaned and just walked faster. I heard him laughing behind me.  
  
-----------  
  
"...when I look at you...I feel—I feel, happy,"  
  
"Happy..."  
  
"Yes, darling, because I look at you and all of my bad and negative, what- not feelings go away. And I become happy,"  
  
-----------  
  
"Jack! Jack you get back here right now!"  
  
"Love, don't make this hard on me..."  
  
"Jack! I...I love you..."  
  
----------  
  
My eyes flashed open. I was breathing hard, and saw the man looking as if I was crazy.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I said sternly and tried to stab him with my sword. He moved away in time, I saw him, drawing his sword.  
  
But, my mind was buzzing, I couldn't focus. I can't sword fight now... wait, I can't die.  
  
"Don't waste your energy, Anna," I told myself as I smirked at the man, sheathed my sword and walked over to the edge of the ship. I found a fellow pirate.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled at him, as he was dueling with a sailor. "HEY!" I yelled louder as he killed him and walked up to me.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Walker?"  
  
"Don't call me that." I said, sternly, looking at the gold things in his face. "Are there any extra boats to take me back?"  
  
"To the caves, miss?"  
  
"Yeah, the caves..."  
  
"No, I don't think so, they're all destroyed," he said, pointing down in the water. I glanced down and saw the boats, which were definitely not going to transport me.  
  
"Shit..." I muttered. "Aw, screw it," I said as I took off my light vest and through it on the ground. Another pirate came up behind the first one, to see what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing, miss?" the first one asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up." I said, while jumping into the water.  
  
Right before I hit the water I heard on the deck "If I have to call her miss one more time..."  
  
OMG! It's another chapter! Even I can't believe it! And if you didn't get the stuff towards the end, those were flash backs of her and Jack...aw...Thanks to alli, Coyote Anais, and Addy! Especially alli, for giving me the motivation to actually write this. I'm sorry you guys, so much has been happening, I forgot about Anna... :) Well, if you guys want another chapter (and soon ;) ) Please review, you don't believe what they do to me... ;) Thanks again you guys  
  
Note from the author  
  
Also, one person thought that Anna was Anamaria from the movie... no, you couldn't be farther from the truth. That is probably because these people just read the last chapter and think I'm crazy... but I've noticed that that has been happening a lot lately... people just read the last (or latest) chapter out of a 30 chapter story, what's the fun in that? So, please to understand what the hell is going on and not get yourself (and me) confused... please don't JUST read the latest chappie.... Thank you! 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own all this stuff...haha...I got you there! Yeah, I don't so please, don't sue me or anything of that nature.

I swear I'm going to kill him...even though I can't, I'm sure as well going to try.

I was swimming as fast as I could to the cave entrance. It began to take a lot out of me.

I stopped for a while and took a deep breath before continuing again.

Finally, I reached the entrance to the cave and climbed up on the rocks. I stormed in, interrupting the conversation between Jack and Barbossa.

"BARBOSSA!" I yelled, still storming in. I saw Will on the side, his hands still bound in rope. Jack, however was standing near Barbossa who was sitting on a rock.

"Ah, Anna...I expect everything is well?" he said.

"WELL?! Excuse me, but...ugh." I said as I walked closer to him. "I don't think being a human skeleton was part of the deal!" I whispered furiously to him. Jack was on the side, trying to hear what I was saying.

"Ah, see now that's where you're wrong, love. I said you wouldn't get hurt...let's just say that this is a way to make sure ye don't." he said, smiling.

Jack and Will looked very confused, as I was fuming with anger.

"Come and have a seat, love." Barbossa said to me, motioning to the rock.

Jack rolled his eyes as I sat down and glared at Barbossa.

"Oh, come on, lighten' up... it's nothing." He said to me.

"Whatever."

Jack was slowly moving backwards towards Will to talk to him about something as this was happening.

"Where are you going?" I said, turning around.

But just then, Jack drew his sword as Barbossa shot up and did the same.

And they begun to duel as Will was trying to fight and get his hands free at the same time, with some stupid pirate.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I drew my sword and made my way over to Will.

He cleared out all the pirates, and he turned around to see a sword pointing at his throat.

"I'll do it..." I said.

"No you won't." he said sternly.

"Hm...and how do you know that?"

"Because I know the real Anna is somewhere inside of you...I don't know where...but she's somewhere in there." He said confidently, looking at me straight in the eye.

"The real Anna is dead." I said sternly as we began to duel.

I ducked the first blow from him, as did he. It seems like we weren't going to get

anywhere...considering that Will, I must admit, is a very good swordsman...that and considering the fact that I can't die...

"Will!" I yelled, panting a little. "Just give up! There is no sense whatsoever for you to do this!" I said, smiling.

"Yes there is." He said as we crossed swords. He pushed mine, and I was leaning on the cave wall, pushing against his.

"Oh, and what...might that be?" I said, struggling.

"To bring back the Anna I know and love." Will said.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you get off it?!" I yelled, shoving the sword away, as we continued to duel.

In the background was the sound of sword's clanging, which must've been Barbossa and Jack.

Suddenly, though, they stopped.

Will heard the same thing as we made our way over to see what had happened.

Will gasped as we both saw a sword through Jack, and Barbossa smiling.

"Jack!" I yelled, out of no where. Jack looked over at me, as did Will and Barbossa, all curious on what just happened. Will looked hopeful that he actually did something.

I groaned and tapped my head. She's getting stronger...either that or I'm letting her win.

I rolled my eyes once more and swung my sword towards Will...he blocked it...that bastard.

Will stopped me from hitting him, but his eyes were still on Jack.

I looked over too, and found Jack in the moonlight...in the moonlight as I skeleton. Now, it was my turn to have my eyes widen in surprise.

"That's interesting..." he said, as he took out a medallion. What? Apparently, Jack Sparrow had outsmarted me, and had taken two. He probably wanted me to see the first one, so he could try to talk to me...that bastard.

Of course, this made me even more upset, so I took out my anger on the poor soul next to me, a.k.a. Will. I begun to swing my sword furiously, Will dodging them all.

We begun to duel for a little while longer and we still weren't getting anywhere. Jack and Barbossa would always pause for a while and say their little sarcastic comments to each other before continuing.

A few pirates appeared, I wasn't exactly sure where they came from, but they seemed to be set on Will.

Even with the so-called help from the anonymous pirates, we still weren't getting anywhere. I decided to grab another sword, so I walked over to a crevice in the cave, where I saw a glint from earlier.

The pirate was distracting Will, who realized I was gone, and was trying to make his way towards me.

I found the sword, and began to walk back towards the duel...because, of course, a dueling isn't one bit exciting without the legendary Anna Walker in it.

"I'll teach you the meaning of pain!" I saw a pirate yell at Will.

A womanly figure came out from behind a pile of rocks, with a heavy staff.

"You like pain?" she said, while striking him with it, saving Will. "Trying wearing a corset."

I would have laughed, it was funny. But, she was helping Will, and she was not wanted here.

"Anna!" she said, turning to me. "Anna, I was just---Anna, Anna---?" she began to worry, as I walked towards them, two swords in my hand, with a raised eyebrow, looking at her straight in the eye. I swung my sword at her, as she cowered for a moment. But, Will rushed in front of her and blocked the blow.

"What---?" she said, in confusion. Will and I were in eye-lock, and I could finally see some hate for me, leaking out of him.

"Stay back, Elizabeth."

"Ooh...Elizabeth is it? What a nice name..." I said, extremely sarcastic.

She again, looked confused, as she glanced up and saw Jack as a skeleton.

She glanced back at me. "What side are they on?"

"Him? Not sure. Her? Not ours...at the moment." He added, as I swung at him again.

I didn't give back a sarcastic remark or roll my eyes at anytime, I immediately swung both my swords at him.

A few moments after, of going back and forth again, I realized that Jack and Barbossa had already began to fight again. So...once again, we were getting no where. But, it was fun all the same...

Three other pirates got into the mix up and began battling Will as well.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you..." I said, walking over to where Jack and Barbossa were fighting.

I spotted Jack run away for a while towards the chest, I jogged quickly in between him and the chest. I took a swing at him, but he blocked it, he pushed the swords lower to the ground and in one swift movement...he kissed me.

Memories flooded back to me, as if reliving my life in one mere moment.

My father...Jack...Will...everyone that I have known and cared about flashed in my mind. It felt like a dream, and I was standing in the middle of it.

I opened my eyes, Jack was there, an he pulled away as quickly as he came on and was driven away by Barbossa.

"What the bloody hell was that, Sparrow?" Barbossa yelled, dueling him.

"I don't know, I have the freedom to do what I want don't I?" Jack countered.

"Sparrow, just leave the girl bloody well alone."

I stood there, dumbfounded.

I was there the whole time and now I finally have the liberty to do what I want to do. And not be blinded by her...revenge.

What did I do to everyone? How much pain did I cause?

I glanced over at Will and Elizabeth, battling the three pirates.

She took over me, I gave her that power, she was the revenge in me that never went away.

I blinked. The real Anna began to surface, I was there all along...

The only thing that mattered now was that she was gone. No one else knew. I had to do something...right now.

I thought back for a while...what should I do?

Then it hit me...the accord that Barbossa made...he made me an immortal skeleton...he made loop holes in the accord to mess with me. And I was too blind to see it...well, I could play that game too Barbossa.

I tried my best to recall the accord...what did he say? I mean, I just had my whole life relived, you think I could recall it at least a little easier.

-----------------

"And Anna, there is no possible way for ye to get hurt. I swear my immortality on it. No, my life. I swear my life on it."

-----------------

That was it...he swore his life on me being okay. His mistake.

I rushed around the chest, searching and digging through piles of gold.

And I found it...a dagger.

I closed my eyes, I had to do it....for Jack, for Will...even for Elizabeth.

I grasped the dagger with both my hands and raised it in front of me.

If what I think is true, than it should work...he made the other Anna an immortal, therefore I shouldn't be...I'm a whole different person. And if everything goes as planned...

My hands began to shake.

"ANNA! Anna, what are you doing?!" I heard Will exclaim. I heard rushing footsteps.

"NO!"

Then I did it...I stabbed myself with the dagger and pierced me. My eyes began to water as the pain in my stomach grew, I looked down at the dagger, blood was spilling everywhere.

"NO! Nooooo!" I heard Barbossa yell, I glanced over at him. He was dying as well, he fell to the ground, his eyes open, and empty.

I fell to the ground as well, I wasn't able to feel my legs anymore.

"Anna!" I heard in a frantic whisper above me. It was Will...

"Will..." I said, I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"No..." he said. "You can't go...we need you...I need you."

"Anna, love, please, stay with us." I heard in a caring whisper to my right. I slowly turned my head to hear the familiar voice that I've lived with for so many years.

"Hey, Jack..." I said. Breathing was becoming difficult.

"Love...please, Will's right...we all need you. Anna? Anna, what am I suppose to do without you?"

he said, and for the first time in my life, I saw a single tear drop from Jack's face.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you didn't get to kill him..." I said, laughing a little.

"Love, that doesn't matter. Anna..." Jack said.

"Don't worry about me...don't worry." I whispered.

"Anna...please." Elizabeth was crouched in between them. She was crying as well.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Anna, no!" I heard Jack's voice say.

And everything faded...black.

OMG! It's a chapter! Isn't that amazing! I am SO sorry it took me FOREVER to update...one word... SCHOOL...bleh. Well, yeah, she dies...lol...don't worry, it's not over yet, hopefully the next chapter'll be coming soon...remember...reviews also inspire me to write! Haha... thank you SO very much to Addy! Hehe... Alli, and Galinda the hobbitwizard...haha. Well, review please! Don't worry...if you're confused I'll explain more of what the hell happened in later chapters...if you are still confused, please feel free to email me... wink Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

I opened my eyes.

Wait…I'm alive?

I blinked and squinted from the blinding light surrounding me. Where's Will and Elizabeth…and Jack?

"What the—" I said slowly. A sound interrupted me, a silence that seemed to envelope me, to surround me and shroud me.

"Ms. Walker?" A voice said.

"…Yes?" my eyes were wide and was not prepared for anything like this. I looked up, trying to look for the voice nothing, just white. I looked down at my clothes and found, not my regular tattered clothes, but white robes.

"We have observed what you have done, down there." A man's voice said.

Down there? What do you mean down there?

Okay, well as odd as this seems, I actually might be admitting this is a dream. Just another, crazy—

"And have realized who you truly are." A women's voice came.

"Of course, we knew all along, just a reassurance of your…courage."

"You have always shown that you never feared anything, Anna. But really, you thought you had everything to fear, which is why you accepted the half."

"Excuse me…the half?" I said, trying to follow along.

"Your other half, one…that I might say…has dominated most your life, to an extent of course."

"You wanted revenge, but you were blinded by that half and other people's influence."

"But, Anna." The women's voice came again. "You proved them wrong, you found yourself…in your friends and lovers, in yourself, in the truth, Anna. And you didn't fear it, you have shown yourself worthy, Anna."

"It is not your time to go." The male's voice concluded.

"So…I am dead?"

The women's voice gave a slight laugh. "Not for long. There are people that still love you and need you in their life. You need them as well, Anna. Don't forget that."

"Okay…so where am I?" I said, trying to swallow this all at once.

"Don't fret over it. Just know that you will be going back home, to everyone else that loves you for who you are. Because they saw you for that…and they always will." The male voice said.

And with that everything became hazy. The white melted into fog and I saw standing on a tilting platform, and slowly slid off…back home.

-------

Jack never thought he would be doing this. And if he did, he would dread it to the last moment of his life. He undid the curse, just with a slit of his hand, along with Will's and drop of a lousy coin and the lost of his…his love. He admitted it to himself. He loved her, and it was too late. It was too damn late.

They were aboard the Dauntless and were having a burial at sea. Anna would've loved it. She loved the ocean and Jack knew that was how she wanted to…go.

He held her body, protecting her lifeless body from anything that might harm. He slowly walked over to the edge of the ship and got stepped into a small rowboat to be lowered. Will and Elizabeth already sat quietly in it, Elizabeth quietly sobbing and wiping away tears with a decorated hankerchief. Will stared silently at Anna's face, unknown thoughts passing his mind. The boat was filled with white flowers, one of Anna's favorite if she would ever admit it. They smelled wonderful as they littered the boat, a crown embellished on Anna's head.

The rowboat lowered with a jerk and they were silently placed down. Norrington asked if he could do anything to help; get one of his men to play the trumpet, the funeral march, have one of his men commemorate a prayer. Jack shook his head, this is how Anna would want it. This and this alone.

Jack's lip silently quivered as the boat stopped. He held her head gently, just in case she was still alive. Will, Elizabeth and himself took a last look at Anna's beautiful face, the grime and dirt wiped clean as well as the smirk.

It looked like she was asleep, like Jack, with one touch, could just wake her up and she could be with him again. But he faced the cold, hard truth. And reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, held her over the water. Elizabeth sprinkled some flowers in the water around her as Will placed a single blossom on her chest.

Without a word, or glance at each other, Jack slowly let her touch the water. Elizabeth's sobs became more vigorous and Jack found his eyes watering. Will's were as well, he didn't wipe them away, nor did Jack.

With a slow breath, Jack let her go. He didn't look away until her pale face faded away and was gone in the sea forever.

The rest of Norrington's men on the deck bowed their heads silently. And then made an order to raise the anchor. The rowboat was lifted and the ship was about to be on its way.

Jack, Will and Elizabeth silently stepped out of the boat. Jack turned towards the wheel and took a deep breath. Orders were being yelled, as if Anna was still here, following them, glaring at the men and scoffing at their stupid antics.

Jack gave a small chuckle. That was Anna, the Anna he knew and loved. The ship was on its way back to Port Royale.

Jack took a deep breath. How could he live on?

-------

I opened my eyes. I felt renewed, refreshed…and wet. I tried to take a breath, but with a glance at my surroundings, I realized I was underwater.

As quickly as I could I kicked in the direction that I thought was the surface and finally burst out and took a deep breath. It felt so good, to breathe…to live.

I laughed and smiled, but it slowly faded. Where am I?

I looked over to my left and saw a departing ship. Moving slow, but gaining speed. I squinted and shaded the sun from my eyes, all the while treading water.

Is that Jack? It is! And that's Will…and Elizabeth! I was so happy I could hardly stand it. I was so happy to see them again. Their backs were faced towards me though. I needed to get their attention. I wasn't too fond of being stranded in the middle of the ocean. I decided to yell, it was the only way I ever got anywhere.

-------

"Hey!" Jack heard a voice. It reminded him of Anna's; loud, orderly, but loving. He wiped his eyes from the dried and renewed tears.

"HEY!" the voice yelled again. If he was going to hear her voice everyday…he could hardly bear it to know that when he would turn around, no one would be there.

-------

What the hell is there problem?! I'm right here, don't you dare man off without me! Sometimes, that man could be so…

"Bloody Jack! Anybody! HEY!" I yelled again, this was getting pointless. Flailing my arms around, trying to get someone's attention…maybe they're just ignoring me.

-------

"HEY!"

"Anna?" Will said, next to Jack. Will heard it too. Elizabeth, Jack and Will exchanged glances of uncertainty, but had hope and turned around.

"Yeah, right here! Help please!"

It was Anna. The crown of white flowers, still on her head. Her arms waving in the sun, trying to get their attention. He turned to look at Will and Elizabeth just to verify he wasn't dreaming this.

Will and Elizabeth's shocked faces were enough.

"ANNA!" Jack yelled out to the speck of a girl.

-------

Finally, someone gets it. I laughed, there's my Jack.

-------

"JACK!" Anna said, in her wonderful sarcastic voice. How badly Jack wanted to hear that again…one more time.

"Anna!" he said with a laugh. He ran over to the edge of the ship and jumped.

-------

"Oh my God, Jack. What the bloody hell are you doing?!" I yelled back out to him. With a mere second after, Will jumped off as well. And to my surprise, Elizabeth too.

"Anna!" Jack yelled swimming over to my spot in the ocean as fast as possible.

"Jack!" I yelled, smiling. I swam over to him and with movement, we met. I hugged him and held him as close to me as I could. It felt so good to be near him again.

"Will!" I said with a laugh. Will was smiling too and I hugged him. "Anna." He whispered, it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I smiled as I hugged him, he felt warm and welcoming.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, needing to swim a little more to catch up to her. "No dress to weigh you down, I like it!" I said, Elizabeth smiled and gave me a hug as well. She was crying, as were Will and Jack, just...more manly of course.

There was a pause of silence and laughter as we all embraced. It was wonderful.

"Wait…" I said, breaking the moment. "The ship…the ship!" I yelled, swimming as fast as I could to the ship, gaining speed. We all began to laugh, the ship was going without us, but we had each other.

--------------------------------------

Whoa…this is amazing. It's a chapter. I know, I know, kinda weird and cheesy and stuff…but, hey. She's alive. Jack's happy…Will's happy…Elizabeth's happy…everyone's happy! Are you happy? Haha. Drop me a review, let me know.

And also, ThespianMoonlight. Thanks for the review, and yes, the evil and immortal thing happened at the same time. I know, it's confusing. Anymore questions, just ask. :) I love you all! Hehe.

Well, let's just see what happen's in Ms. Walker's love life…hm…Will…or Jack? I dunno, let's read the next chapter and find out…(once I put it up of course ;) ) Love, love, love…and please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Finally reaching the ship, soaking wet, we climbed up the side as they dropped down the rope ladder. I stepped onto the deck of the Dauntless.

"What in the world?"

"I must've gone crazy."

"How d--"

Peoples voices echoed off each other on the deck of the ship. Seeing this girl being burried at sea, then suddenly pop up soaking wet as if given life again. Which, ironically, is exactly what happened.

There seemed to be a permenant smile plastered on my face even considering the odd cicumstances, it felt absoutley invigorating to live again. Everyone happily hugged me or smiled at me or lifted me off the ground in joy.

"Jack. I can't breathe. Put me down please." I said, struggling for breath.

"Oh sorry, love." He said, putting me down slowly. "Love...I thought I'd never get to say that again."

"Oh, I'm sure you would've said it again." I said to him.

"No, Anna. I sat and thought about that for a while."

"Hm...thinking?" I said, with a huge smile.

"Yes," Jack said, with that same huge smile. "About how...I probably wouldn't be ever able to...get myself to say it...to anyone but you. And with you dead...I--"

Jack eye's suddenly changed from drunken love to worried curiousity. "Anna. How did this happen?"

I nodded my head. "I was waiting for someone to say that. Jack..."

Will hugged me from behind and made me jump. "Anna!" he whispered excitedly in my ear. "I can't believe this. It defys all logic in my head but at this point I don't really care!" he said happily. He gave me a peck on the cheek and smiled widely.

"It's nice to see you again too, Will." I said, still smiling. I hugged him back and turned around to Jack. Who was looking at Will, this time a different look in his eyes.

"Anna." Elizabeth said politely to me as she walked over.

"Elizabeth." I said mimicking her.

"It's wonderful to have you back!" she said, while jumping on me for a hug.

"It's nice to be back Lizzie." I said to her. In other circumstances she would've hit me considering her new nickname, but now I just got a tighter hug.

"But how?" She said, pulling away. "How is it possible? Not that I'm complaining or anything." She added in quickly.

My smile slowly faded away from my face, but not from my eyes. I looked back at Jack, who was first to ask the question.

And when I looked at him...just that small glance. It felt like a newborn romance and an old lover's meeting all at the same time. I felt overwhelmed and overjoyed and felt that Jack would be the one to listen to me...and would be there for me...always.

"Love?" He asked me, as I remained in silence.

"Jack, can I talk to you below deck?" I asked quietly, but with my same voice.

"Of course." he said, while putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked back at Will and Elizabeth and saw her smiling, but Will had a strange, dazed look on his face.

I shook it out of my head as nothing and started to head down the staircase with Jack.

"Okay, Jack...I know I'm going to sound bloody crazy when I say this. But..." I stopped myself. I can't start with the glowing light and strange voices. "Well, I'll need to start from the beginning."

Jack didn't say anything but smiled in acknowledgement.

"They pulled me out of the cellars a few hours after they threw me in there and they shoved me into Barbossa's Quarters. He...well, he persuaded my mind to do something it wanted to do for a long time. And since I never really got over my father...I wanted revenge. But, I never admitted it to myself, which is why it came with such an outburst of...evil." I said as Jack nodded in agreement the whole time.

"You mean the Anna that we saw in the caves was you...it was just--"

"A different, more corrupted, and now dead side." I finished for him. "But, it was you that saved us all Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows at this. "I know I'm good love...but, I don't think I did _that_ much."

"You did." I said, with a smile. "When you kissed me...you know next to the chest, when you blocked my blow?"

"Yes, I remember." he said knowingly.

"I remembered everything...and the old Anna disappeared completely...I have no idea how...but, you did that." I said to him. "Then, you know, since I knew what was happening the whole time...I remembered the accord that Barbossa made with me and decided that I can make my own loopholes as well. He swore that I'd never get hurt...he swore his life on it. And since he made a completely different person cursed and immortal...I stabbed myself. But, in that moment I knew that everything would be...fine." I finished with a smile.

Jack smiled back and put a hand on my face. "That still doesn't explain why you're here now. I still praying this isn't a dream, Anna."

"It's not." I said. "I went...somewhere and I can't remember what they said, but..certain voices told me that I was still needed in this world."

"And you are, love. Now more than ever." He held me close for a while and kissed me. It was the first time ever since I was five that I felt like I belonged...I truly belonged with a certain person. And that certain person was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Wow guys...that's the end. Isn't that sad? Ah, but no worries. I believe there might be a sequel. Like what happens to Will? Hm...will he take this well or will totally freak out? The more drama the better right? Haha. Well, please review and let me know. It's been a long while for me in the story writing business but a few later reviews hyped me up for it. And I'm planning a sequel in my head right now. Because you all still don't know the whole deal with her father...Hm...Haha. Well, please review and I'll be seeing you all in the sequel. Make sure to look out for it hopefully it will come it will probably be in my profile on my profile page or somewhere in this story. When I update. Cause I'm probably going to update and rewrite some of the things in here. Thank you again guys!


End file.
